Wonderwall
by NathuSwaan
Summary: Sam y Dean han dejado la vida de Cazadores, sin embargo la reacción de Castiel no es muy favorecedora; así los hermanos Winchester incluyendo a Bobby se ven atrapados en caprichos y conflictos angelicales. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Vida normal.

Castiel apareció, como siempre, silenciosamente en el lugar donde supuestamente lo llamaron.

"Ya estoy aquí" Miró hacia todas direcciones.

El lugar, completamente a oscuras, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna, Sam y Dean descansaban plácidamente sobre un sillón cada uno.

Se equivocó, ninguno de ellos requería de su presencia. Era solo una solitaria noche más para el ángel, aun así no sintió ganas de regresar, la guerra civil allá arriba lo estresaba de sobremanera.

Aburrido, registra la habitación en busca de algo interesante, específicamente alcohol. De la nevera, junto a la ventana, saca una helada botella de Whisky que comienza a beber inmediatamente.

Se sentó a un lado vacío del sillón donde se encontraba Dean, éste dejó escapar un leve suspiro y continuó durmiendo profundamente.

La primera vez que veía al cazador durmiendo, parecía tan, inocente y tranquilo que era casi imposible creer por todo lo que había pasado.

"Mírate ahora, alejado de esa vida… no pienso alejarme, no sabes cuánto cariño te tengo, Dean." empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos, encontrándose a sí mismo sonriendo ante el dormido Winchester "Soy su Ángel Guardián"

De pronto, olió algo muy estimulante metiéndose por su nariz, se acercó a la cara de Dean, terminando arrodillado frente a la cabeza del cazador. Apoyado en uno de los brazos del sillón, aspiró profundamente aquel aroma deleitante.

Sin aviso, Sam se retorció dando un leve quejido y acto seguido se despertó abriendo los ojos y viendo al Ángel olfateando a su hermano como un perro identificando a una persona nueva.

Castiel giró violentamente la cabeza ante el castaño, desvaneciéndose antes de que pudiera articular palabra o hacer algún gesto.

Y si lo hubiese intentado, no podría pues los recuerdos del infierno continuaban atormentándolo, esta vez no sabía decir si era una pesadilla o una alucinación de media noche.

Intentó volver a dormirse, mientras oía el sonido de cortinas moviéndose. Abrió los ojos, miró la nevera entre abierta y se levantó para cerrarla, extrañado. En aquel momento, un ruido sordo irrumpió en toda la calle, despertando a Dean y Bobby.

"¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?" Dijo el mayor que acababa de saltar del sillón.

Sam miró por la ventana, una figura de siluetas conocidas yacía arrodillada sobre la acera.

"¿Cas?"

El mayor de los hermanos echó a correr hacia el Ángel al oír la observación.

Castiel, con ambas rodillas contra el suelo, tosía sosteniéndose el pecho con una mano.

"¿Estás bien?" Dean lo tomó de ambos hombros obligándolo a alzar la mirada.

"Yo… solo quería protegerlos, de la vida que prometiste abandonar para siempre." Respiraba agitadamente.

"¿De qué estas—"

Un hombre, con cuchillo; o más bien una Espada Angelical en la mano, se encontraba de pie unos metros más lejos.

"Gabriel_."_ –Sam se acercó al Arcángel, sin embargo llegó demasiado tarde pues ya había puesto sus alas a volar lejos de ahí.

"¿Por qué…?_" _Dean fue interrumpido otra vez por el cuerpo del Ángel colapsando sobre el suyo.

Sam se había quedado perplejo.

"Tierra a Sam, necesito un poco de ayuda aquí."

"Le dijimos que se mantuviera alejado de nosotros." Decía Dean mientras llevaban al Ángel hasta la cama de Bobby, abriéndole la camisa para ver la herida.

Tenía una apuñalada directa en el estómago, de donde brotaba ya la sangre de a poco.

"¿Qué sucede?" Bobby los miró, confundido; sus ojos fueron de Sam, Dean y Castiel respectivamente.

"Gabriel ha resucitado." Explicó Sam.

"¿Gabriel?" Bobby estaba aún más confundido.

"Simplemente un Arcángel que nosotros creíamos muerto por Lucifer." Dijo Dean, mientras observaba al Ángel inconsciente.

Él tenía una apuñalada directa en el estómago, estaba sangrando lentamente; una luz cegadora provenía del corte.

Sam le buscó el pulso.

"Todavía está vivo."

"No puede estar aquí." Opinó Dean.

"Espera, ¿qué?" El viejo hombre gritó.

"Gabriel lo atravesó con la Espada Angelical." Mencionó Sam.

"No lo podemos abandonar a su suerte!" Bramó Bobby.

"Le dije que nos olvidara," Continuó Dean.

"¿Por qué nunca me escucha?"

"Entonces ahora… esperamos." Sam bufó, caminando hacia el sofá.

"Tú te quedas vigilándolo, yo vuelvo a dormir," Se recostó sobre el otro sofá.

"Si ves a Lucifer, mándale saludos de mi parte."

Sam lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Dean estaba de pie sobre una larga y vacía autopista en la mitad de la nada cuando Cas le tocó el hombro, haciéndolo volverse hacia él.

"Estoy soñando."

"Naturalmente." dijo Castiel.

"Pero… tú estabas inconsciente."

"Esta es la única forma en que puedo hablar contigo ahora."

"¿Que pasó exactamente?"

"Gabriel regresó."

"Si, ya lo sé, pero ¿cómo?"

"No lo sé." El ángel se volteó, dándole la espalda al Cazador.

"Cas…" La voz de Dean se volvió débil. "Te lo dije, no tienes nada que hacer con nosotros ahora, déjanos en paz."

"No puedo hacer eso." El respondió, mirándolo otra vez.

El viento estaba soplando fuerte, y ninguno de ellos tenía más cosas que decir en mente.

Dean sabía, en su interior, no quería que Cas simplemente desapareciera de sus vidas. Era poco tiempo desde que se conocían y a él le gustaba el Ángel.

"Él viene a por ti," Castiel rompió el silencio.

"Debo detenerlo."

"¿A por mí? Oh Dios, genial." dijo Dean sarcásticamente.

"No sólo tú, me refería a ti y a tu hermano."

"Sólo te quiero a ti y a tus jodidos "hermanos" fuera de nuestras vidas."

Castiel bajo la cabeza.

"Te lo he dicho, Cass. Si sigues salvándonos… No quiero que te maten. No por mi culpa."

"Está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré," Susurró justo antes de que Dean despertara.

"Solo por ti." Fueron las últimas palabras que él no pudo oír.

Su cuerpo permanecía en la cama.

Pero no tenía pulso.

"Cass? Cass!" Dean sacudió el contenedor vacío.

"Hijo de puta…"

"¿Qué?" Sam se levantó.

"Se ha ido."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Miró a su hermano con la clásica mirada de perro confundido.

"Nos ha abandonado—"

Con una bocanada de aire, el cuerpo vacío se inclinó violentamente.

"Cass!" gritó Dean.

"¿Cass? No, soy Jimmy." Frunció el entrecejo.

"Jodidos ángeles." Añadio el cazador, alejándose.

"Estaba en el paraíso y luego… estoy aquí." Jimmy meditó en voz alta.

"¿Cass te trajo de vuelta?" Sam sugirió.

"Eso creo…" Miró hacia la sangre en su ropa.

"Oh Dios, que ha—Necesito cambiarme de ropa antes de visitar a mi familia."

"Tu… tu puedes tomar la mía." Balbuceó el castaño.

Ahora Jimmy lucía exactamente como su hermano, camisa vaquera y jeans azules. Inmediatamente después de salir del baño, fue hacia la puerta de salida.

"Espera," Dean lo detuvo.

"Yo te llevaré."

"Iré contigo."

"No, Sammy, tú te quedas aquí; con Bobby."

"Esto es increíble," Pensó Dean mientras conducía.

"Cass…"

"He dicho que no soy Cass—"

"Sí, sí, lo siento hombre."

"Puedes… puedes recordar algo… viste a Cass en el Cielo?"

"Vino un par de veces, a visitarme. Él dijo que quería saber si me sentía bien."

"¿Algo sobre volver a la vida?"

"Sólo una luz muy brillante."

Él inclinó su cabeza sobre el cristal.

"No sé si es bueno estar de vuelta. Adoraba mi Paraíso."

"¡Estoy aquí!" Jimmy exclamó, abriendo la puerta con ayuda de su llave, que de costumbre guardaban entre los setos.

Fue una gran sorpresa para él ver a otra familia en la casa. Esposo, esposa, y dos niños pequeños.

El hombre se volteó hacia él.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Estoy… buscando por la familia Novak."

"Oh…"

"¿En qué mundo vives?," continuó el señor, soprendido. "Ellos murieron hace un año."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Su cara se puso muy triste y estaba a punto de llorar pero no dejó que ni una sola gota saliese de su rostro.

"Un accidente de coche." Contestó la mujer.

"E-Está bien… adiós. Un placer conocerlos, que tengan un buen día." Jimmy caminó rápidamente hacia el Impala, apretando sus puños y tensando todo su cuerpo.

Dean apretó el acelerador cuando lo vio salir de la casa.

"¡Espera! espera…" Jimmy se inclinó sobre la puerta frontal derecha.

"¿Qué quieres…?"

"Yo… ellos… están muertos." Rompió a llorar.

Él abrió la puerta para él, Jimmy se sentó y apoyó de nuevo su cabeza sobre el cristal, sollozando. Dean le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda sin mucha delicadeza tratando de consolarlo.

"¿Qué haré ahora?" él dijo entre llantos.

"¿Quieres volver allá arriba? Hagámoslo."

"¿Pueden hacer eso por mí?"

"Lo intentaremos."

"Gracias." Lo abrazó mientras él lo miraba perplejo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Para los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el otro (en inglés) gracias... como no tuvo mucha recepción decidí publicarlo en español simplemente... personalmente estoy muy satisfecha con esto y pienso seguirlo, de a poco.**

**Además es el primer FanFic slash que hago...**

**Algunas ideas fueron dadas por una amiga del fandom y mi hermano, créditos para ellos.**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo!**

**Hasta la proxima.**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Fugitivo.

"Yo maté a su familia, yo lo hice." Dijo Lucifer, con una mueca de satisfacción, detrás de Jimmy.

Sam lo miró, un poco impresionado.

"¿A quién estás mirando?" Dean frunció el ceño.

"Nada," Volvió su mirada hacia Jimmy.

"Dean, creo que esta vez heriste los sentimientos de Cas, en serio."

"Es un ángel, Sam; se supone que no tiene sentimientos…,"

"Como sea, tenemos una misión ahora."

"Pensé que habíamos dejado de ser Cazadores."

"No esa clase de misión. Le ayudaremos a volver al Cielo."

"Pero necesitaremos a Cas. Él es el único que puede hacerlo." Continuó Sam.

"Hay un millón de ángeles por ahí, preguntémosle a alguien más."

"El único en el que podemos confiar además de Cas es… Baltazar."

Entonces invocaron a la mano derecha de Cas, quien apareció, irritado; con cartas de póker en la mano derecha.

"¿Qué quieren? Estaba a la mitad de una partida de Póker."

-Dean estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre el asunto de Jimmy, pero otra cosa salió- "¿Dónde está Cas?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Tal vez está perdido ahora. Me dijo que Gabriel regresó y lo detendría."

"Hijo de puta." Dean no supo exactamente por qué estaba tan enojado con el Ángel, siendo que él mismo le dijo que se fuera.

Comenzaba a preocuparse, no sabía a donde había ido, ni qué estaba haciendo y eso le ponía de los nervios.

"Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo puede él detenerlo si ya no tiene un Contenedor?" Preguntó Sam.

"¿No tiene un Contenedor? Perdonadme, acabo de verlo hace un par de horas atrás dentro de un raro chico rubio."

"¿Tiene un nuevo Contenedor?" Sam parecía impresionado.

"¿Es ese su viejo Contenedor?" Baltazar apuntó a Jimmy.

"Eh… si, Castiel me usó. Si es eso a lo que te refieres." Contestó el cristiano.

"Bueno, si eso es todo, tengo una partida de Póker que ganar." dijo el ángel, haciendo ademán de irse.

"¡Espera!" Gritó Dean.

"Hay una cosa… necesitamos llevarlo de vuelta al Cielo."

"Solo mátenlo." Contestó Baltazar.

"¡¿Qué!" Jimmy retrocedió, pasmado.

Baltazar desapareció en un sonido de alas batiéndose.

"No le podemos matar." dijo Sam.

"Él está escondiendo algo." Pensó Dean.

"Bueno… necesito tomar un baño." Jimmy les miró como preguntando donde estaba el baño.

Ellos respondieron con una cara de ¿Es-este-el-momento-correcto-para-tomar-una-ducha?

"Parece que Castiel no conoce la Limpieza." Continuó, mirándose el cuerpo.

"¿Sabes qué? Ve a tomar una ducha," dijo Dean.

"El baño está por ahí… y aquí tienes una toalla."

"Gracias." Caminó hacia el baño, guiado por Sam.

"¿Ahora qué…?" Habló una vez la puerta se cerró, volteándose hacia su hermano.

"¡Oh, mirad! ¡Tienes un Novio ahora!" Lucifer había hecho su aparición en la sala, dirigiéndose a Dean; quien por supuesto no le oyó, ni siquiera lo podía ver.

"Que, ¿hay algo en mi cara?"

"No, es sólo…"

"Será mejor que vuelva a dormir." Finalmente, Dean pudo recostarse en el sofá; sin interrupciones.

"Chicos…" Jimmy gritó desde la puerta del cuarto de baño mientras la abría.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" Dean parecía irritado, mirando hacia su torso desnudo.

"Me preguntaba si podrían lavar mi ropa…"

"Ve a la Lavandería, hombre. Ahora déjame dormir." Dean se revolvió en el sillón tratando de acomodarse.

"¿Dónde está el jabón?"

"Por el amor de…," Volvieron a hacerlo levantarse.

Caminó apresuradamente hasta el baño y cogió el jabón, tratando de ignorar la falta de ropa en su compañero.

"Aquí tienes. Ahora toma tu baño bien calladito."

Sam sonrió ante aquella escena, Dean lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Cas?" Sam divisó al Ángel, reconociéndolo por su cara y vestimentas; caminando hacia él, cojeando.

De pronto, fuego comenzó a arder en el cuerpo de Castiel, el lugar encendido como el Infierno y dolor electrificando todo su cuerpo.

El ángel se desplomó, retorciéndose en dolor, Sam intentó ayudarlo; acercándose a él. Pero su cuerpo estaba ardiendo también; Lucifer se asomó, con una mueca de satisfacción en su cara mientras les miraba a ambos en el suelo, rígidos. Acto seguido, apuñaló a Cas con la Espada Angelical, provocando un gran destello de luz saliendo de los orificios en su cara y sus alas dibujándose en el cemento.

Luego, despertó, sobresaltado.

"El desayuno está listo." dijo Bobby.

Dean estaba ya en la mesa, y Jimmy bajaba por las escaleras, aún con la ropa de Sam puesta.

"Sólo fue un sueño." Pensó el castaño, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Esto lo has cocinado tú?" Preguntó, sentándose al lado de su hermano.

"Claro que no, chico sabelotodo. Lo he comprado." Contestó el hombre, con su típico tono de ironía.

"Buenos días," Saludó Jimmy; Sam lo miró con preocupación, recordando su pesadilla.

"¿Deberíamos dar las Gracias primero?"

Dean ya había comenzado a comer; el Cristiano frunció el entrecejo y el Cazador dejó la hamburguesa sobre la mesa, a medio comer.

Jimmy alzó sus manos sobre la mesa, esperando a por ellos para tomarlas.

"Tomad mis manos, todos tómense de las manos." Aclaró.

Lo hicieron, mientras el rezaba.

"Pensé que no creías ya, por Cas—" dijo Sam una vez terminada la pequeña ceremonia, siendo interrumpido de pronto por el religioso.

"Estuve en el Cielo." Argumentó sencillamente.

"Ahora entiendo por qué lo eligió a él." Comentó Bobby.

"Veo que te estás escondiendo." Crowley hizo su aparición silenciosa.

"¿Por qué estas siguiéndome?" Respondio Castiel, sin siquiera voltearse para verlo.

"¿Cómo me has encontrado…?"

"Oh, tontín," Contestó el Demonio.

"Sé que Gabriel está vivo, y está buscándote, así como el resto de los ángeles,"

"Te has portado muy mal, mal chico."

"Sólo sigo mi instinto."

"Un instinto rebelde, puedo decir."

"¿Gabriel está buscándome?"

"Rafael está reclutando más y más Angelitos."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Se volteó.

"Quiero hacer un trato." dijo Crowley, aproximándose a él.

"No puedo vender mi alma, estúpido, Soy un Ángel."

"No ese tipo de trato."

Sentados en los sofás, Jimmy al lado de Bobby y Sam con Dean.

"Bobby, ¿sabes sobre alguna manera de devolverlo al Cielo?" Preguntó Sam.

"Si ese ángel lo resucitó, debería poder llevarlo de vuelta." Opinó el ex cazador.

"Necesitamos a Cas, de verdad." Sam miró a su hermano.

"No fue mi culpa… yo…,"

"Lo arreglaré, lo arreglaré todo." Dean se puso de pie, con cara estresada.

"Castiel me contactó la primera vez. Tal vez yo pueda contactarlo." Sugirió Jimmy.

"Intentémoslo." dijo Sam.

Dean se sentía como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuese por su culpa; él decidió dejar la vida de Cazador, una decisión que tomo por ambos; él alejó a Cas y consecuentemente Jimmy tuvo que enfrentar la muerte de su familia. Sam podía vivir con las alucinaciones del Infierno, y lo estaba haciendo muy bien; no había necesidad de no continuar cazando, se preocupaba demasiado por su hermano.  
>Inclusive Sam nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión, argumentando que le gustaba cazar y salvar personas. Le tenía cariño al ángel y ya casi no recordaba las veces que se pelearon por decidir qué hacer con Castiel; después de todo, él les consideraba un amigo, y Sam a uno de la familia. Era su Ángel Guardián, sobre el que su madre siempre le hablaba.<p>

Eran cazadores, lo tenían en la sangre; y eran uno de los mejores. Y él acabó con todo aquello, sólo para mantener a su hermano a salvo.

Luego él le dijo al Ángel que se fuera y eso causó el sufrimiento de Jimmy.

Todo fue su culpa.

"Castiel… estás… ¿Estás ahí?" Cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

", Por favor… contesta."

"Alguien me está llamando… Jimmy." Sintió Cas.

"¿Sabías que la familia del hombre está muerta?" Agregó Crowley.

El ángel frunció el entrecejo ladeando la cabeza, algo confundido."

"Es una pena, la familia Novak muerta por un accidente de coche,"

"O eso es lo que todo el mundo cree."

"Tú lo hiciste."

"Oh, no… adivina de nuevo." Sonrió.

"¿Qué te tienes entre manos?"

"Es un secreto," El demonio puso un dedo sobre su boca.

"Ahora… ¿Dónde estábamos?,"

"¿Quieres hacer el trato o no?"

"Déjame pensarlo." Y así desapareció.

"Nada."

Sam suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

"No podemos hablar con ellos aquí." Cas estaba ahí, pero nadie podía verlo.

Dean tomo su celular, y marcó el número de Cas.

Un celular sonó; estaba en la gabardina.

"Mierda."

Jimmy lo cogió.

"¿Aló?"

"Si, muy gracioso." Cortó.

"Dejó su teléfono también." Agregó el mayor de los Winchester.

"No creo que quiera que le llamemos." Opinó Sam.

"He acabado." Dean se dio por vencido.

"Plan C."

"¿Tenemos un plan C?"

"Él debe morir, es la única forma." Continuó el castaño.

"¿¡Van a matarme!"

"No, cálmate,"

"Él podría morir… por accidente."

"Oh claro, vamos a colocarlo en un auto y tirarlo al río," dijo Dean, irónicamente.

"No somos asesinos, Sam. No podemos matar a un hombre inocente."

"Gracias a Dios." Exhaló Jimmy.

Entonces Bobby se puso de pie en plan de investigación, al estilo tradicional; con los libros.

Y así llego la noche, Sam, Dean y Jimmy se pasaron la mayoría de la tarde jugando juegos de mesa; esperando alguna respuesta del hombre viejo.

Cuando Jimmy se acomodaba en su saco de dormir, oyó un sonido extraño y se volteó para ver quién era. A un lado un chico promedio de pelo castaño muy claro, casi rubio y corto estaba de espaldas a él.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

"Baja la voz," dijo el chico, con un tono de voz muy sereno.

"Soy yo, Castiel." Añadió.

El cristiano se reincorporó.

"Quería hablar contigo, pero a solas." Le clarificó, mirándole a los ojos.

"¿Por qué me trajiste de vuelta aquí?" Preguntó Jimmy.

"Lo siento, no sabía sobre vuestra familia." Se disculpó, usando su clásica cara triste.

"Quiero volver al Cielo."

"Ahora no puedo hacer eso por ti," Castiel bajó la mirada.

"Si lo hago tendré que volver a tu cuerpo, me reconocerían. Si me encuentran… Nuestro Padre… está enojado conmigo. Y Gabriel va a por mí también."

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Segundo capítulo... vamos avanzando.**

**Como ven hay más que nada diálogos en este fanfic, pero calma que mas adelante agregaré pensamientos profundos (? de los personajes. Aquí también hay varias cosas que me gustaría pasaran originalmente; como el regreso de Gabriel (todos lo extrañamos, a que si?) Tambien agregue algo del Canon; el trato de Crowley como vieron, y no se ustedes pero yo creo que Rafael podría revivir a Gabriel, para tenerlo como uno de sus soldaditos, jajaja... ya veremos más adelante los planes de este Arcángel. Y ya vale... odienme por matar a la familia de Jimmy... pero ámenme por traerlo de vuelta aunque sea por un tiempo! **

**Espero que les haya gustado... saludos a los fans de este fic que se les quiere mucho y gracias por preferirlo :) besos y un abrazo, hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Perdido.

"¿Entonces eres un fugitivo?" Jimmy salió de la cama, para acercarse al Ángel.

Gabriel lo perseguía, medio Cielo lo perseguía. Debía admitir que le tenía un poco de miedo al Arcángel, la última vez le había enviado directo al infierno con un simple chasquido de dedos y esta vez no lo pensaría dos veces para hacerlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, sí pudo haber hecho eso, ¿Por qué le atacó con la Espada Angelical? Era demasiado mundano para Gabriel usar ese método tan simple siendo que es un Arcángel.  
>Eran hermanos, el nunca querría matarlo. Él siempre dijo que estaba de su lado, se había escapado tiempo atrás porque hasta a él le aterraba la guerra civil, estaba escondiéndose también.<br>Ahora Rafael le lavó el cerebro para ponerlo en contra suya, y tenía las serias sospechas de que no lo había traído de vuelta con todo su Mojo.

"Simplemente estoy en contra de Rafael y sus seguidores." dijo Castiel luego de unos largos minutos de silencio.

Dean creyó oír una voz conocida; abrió los ojos lentamente, sin mover ni otro músculo del cuerpo. Entonces lo vio, Jimmy de pie aun lado de otro chico que nunca había visto antes; decidió quedarse callado y quieto.

"Pero tienes que llevarme de vuelta—"

"No puedo."

Lo reconoció, era Castiel.

No quiso articular palabra, quedándose quieto e intentando hacerse el dormido. Empezó a meditar, recordando algunos momentos con el ángel y sintiéndose mal por haberle alejado de él.  
>Cómo quería levantarse y abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo sentía; pero eso sería muy tonto, no podía decir con certeza que era lo que sentía por Castiel.<br>Pues al diablo con él, que hiciera lo que le dé la gana; ya no tenía por qué importarle más.

Entonces, Castiel se paró enfrente de los bellos durmientes, mirándolos con cierta tristeza.

"Lo siento." Exclamó, y luego desapareció en el aire.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean tenía una idea muy clara en su mente.

"Tengo que ir al Cielo." dijo durante el desayuno.

"¿Te refieres a… morir?" Sam le miró incrédulo.

"Sí."

"Entonces ya son dos." Meditó el castaño ante la perplejidad de Jimmy.

"Yo soy el único que puede traerlo de vuelta." Continuó el mayor de los hermanos.

"El objetivo es devolver a Jimmy al Cielo, Dean. No traer a Cas de vuelta." Pareciera que Sam cambio completamente de parecer en cuanto al ángel en sólo una noche.

Dean farfulló en señal de desaprobación con su hermano.

"Ahora solo tenemos una opción." Continuó el castaño.

"Hacer un trato." Sugirió Bobby.

"¿Un trato con un Demonio? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Tú no eres Bobby…" dijo Dean.

"Pekabo." Jimmy sintió como si alguien le golpeó la espalda forzosamente, e inmediatamente cayó de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo sangre.

Gabriel acababa de apuñalarle por la espalda.

Ambos hermanos le miraron perplejos, Bobby sonrió. Gabriel se inclinó hacia el herido para verificar su hazaña, frunciendo el ceño en extrañeza.

"Tú no eres Castiel." Exclamó al darse cuenta de la ausencia de brillo ancestral en el cuerpo de Jimmy.

Sam se lanzó hacia el Arcángel para detenerlo antes de que escapara, tumbándolo boca arriba sobre el suelo y sujetándolo por las muñecas.

"¿Qué quieres, por qué haces esto?" Le interrogó repeliendo los forcejeos de Gabriel.

"Sam, Dean. Un gusto verlos de nuevo." Sonrió, algo nervioso.

"Y él tampoco es Bobby." Dean miró al viejo.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Jimmy se veía asustado, hizo una mueca de dolor, tosía tratando de ponerse en pie.

"Pobrecitos niños, ¿creyeron que podrían escaparse tan fácilmente?" Habló el demonio dentro de Bobby.

Sam volteó hacia el demonio, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Todo sería más fácil si tuviera mis poderes…" Gabriel pensó en voz alta.

"No tienes tus poderes, ¡es por eso!" Cayó en cuenta el que todavía lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"Claro que no los tengo, no todos. Si no ya habría terminado con esto hace tiempo…" Aclaró el arcángel.

"¿Quién te revivió?" Prosiguió preguntando Sam.

"Oops, ¡información confidencial!" dijo Gabriel.

En ese momento, Jimmy se desplomó sobre la madera del piso. Como acto reflejo, Sam soltó al agresor y fue a por el hombre herido, volteando su cuerpo y comprobando su estado de salud. Gabriel aprovechó para desaparecer con un "¡Au revoir!" ante el enojo de Dean a causa de que su hermano se descuidase de esa manera.

Mientras Sam revisaba a Jimmy, corrió a la cocina por la botella de agua bendita que siempre mantenían en cualquier caso de emergencia; Bobby estaba tranquilamente disfrutando la escena.

Se le acercó lentamente por detrás, y justo cuando alzó la botella para bañarlo, éste se volteó y lo detuvo agarrándole el brazo.

"¡Sam!" Gritó él, como pidiéndole ayuda.

Sam alzó la mirada hacia su hermano en apuros, inmediatamente se incorporó pero más nada pudo hacer, el demonio lo envió contra la pared con su magia; era uno de los poderosos.

Luego de eso, Dean no pudo recordar lo que le pasó a Jimmy, ni a Sam, ni a Bobby. Lo único que podía recordar era que algo se ensartó en alguna parte de su cuerpo y despertó en un sitio extraño, que nunca había visto antes.

Se puso de pie y volteó hacia todas direcciones, el lugar estaba extrañamente iluminado por una luz muy brillante, era un Jardin gigante. El famoso chico rubio que había visto la noche anterior se encontraba a unos metros alejado de él, dándole la espalda.

"¿Cas?" Dean frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

"Bienvenido al Cielo otra vez, Dean." dijo el ángel ásperamente y sin mirarle.

"¿El cielo? ¿Pero cómo…?" Intentó recuperar información que tal vez se le había perdido en algún sitio recóndito de su mente. "¿Ese demonio me mató…?" Meditó hacia afuera.

"Ya no eres de importancia para Michael, ahora que está atrapado en la jaula de Lucifer," Explicó Castiel serenamente.

"Ni tampoco para mi Padre."

"¿Qué cojones quieres decir con eso?" Exclamó el Winchester.

"Estás muerto, y así te vas a quedar," Hizo una pausa a ver si Dean hacia algún berrinche.

"Te quedarás aquí para siempre." Con esto el ángel desapareció y de alguna forma Dean se vio parado ahora sobre lo que se suponía era su Paraíso; aquella noche lanzando fuegos artificiales con su hermano, de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Demoró un poco, pero aquí está, el tercer capítulo. Salio algo corto si... pero dice muchas cosas.**

**Primero que todo vemos que Dean reconoció el nuevo Contenedor de Cas. Gabriel reveló que no tenía todos sus poderes y vale que Sam le preguntó quien lo había revivido; creo que no era tan necesario que él lo respondiera para nosotros, es una respuesta que muchos de ustedes ya deben saber, por deducción. Bobby estaba poseído, ya sé que es casi imposible que lo lograra un Demonio puesto que Bobby es viejo ya y se sabe todos los truquitos, pero considero prudente que uno poderoso lo lograría ademas que sirvio para poder desarrollar bien mi idea final que era la de meter a Dean en el Cielo (antes tenía otra idea, pero creo que no era tan bien trabajada como esta) Ya sabemos que de todas formas Dean quería ir al Cielo con Jimmy para traer a nuestro angelito de vuelta; ya vemos como crece la preocupación por él por Castiel (uhuhu) y ahora que está atrapado... y más encima en medio de una batalla campal! Pues ahí tiene lo que quiere, aunque no creo que se esperaba la segunda parte... jaja. No soy buena para las escenas de acción así que mis disculpas...  
>Todo lo que pasará en el Cielo, con Jimmy, Dean, Castiel y varios más en el próximo capítulo! Y por supuesto lo que pasó después de que Jimmy y Dean pasaran a mejor vida... y más de mi Demonio favorito Crowley!<strong>

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, besos para los fans, especialmente para los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review; hacen que el FanFic siga adelante!**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El Cielo.

"¿Dean?" Sam se acercó a su hermano, sacudiéndolo para intentar despertarlo.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Corrió al cuerpo de Jimmy, estaba igual de inerte que su hermano. Apretó los puños en desesperación mientras veía a Bobby recobrar la conciencia.

"Pero que…?" Fue lo primero que el viejo ex cazador dijo al ver a Jimmy y Dean en el suelo, ambos sobre una gran mancha de sangre fresca, luego miró a Sam.

"¿Quién…" Comenzó a hacer memoria.

"Crowley." Finalizó.

"Crowley hizo esto." Le agregó Sam.

"Ese hijo de puta…" Maldijo Bobby.

"Tiene que haber una forma de traerlos de vuelta… un pacto—"

"Ni lo pienses." Interrumpió el viejo.

"Bueno… entonces que Crowley los traiga de vuelta."

"Chico, chico, cálmate. Simplemente dejémoslo ser."

"Estás loco si crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados…"

Gabriel, luego de acabar de espiar a la familia feliz, se apareció frente a la vieja Catedral abandonada. Entró teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo estuviese siguiendo, ahí estaba Rafael con su usual Contenedor de persona de color, esperándolo.

"¿Ya cumpliste tu misión?" Le preguntó.

"Algo parecido," Contestó el Arcángel, deteniéndose frente a él.

"He matado a su Contenedor."

"Es decir que ahora no tiene donde refugiarse." Intentó deducir Rafael.

"Es posible que haya encontrado otro." Continuó Gabriel.

"Encuéntralo y termina tu misión, ahora." dijo el ángel luego de hacer un gesto que denotaba enojo.

Gabriel hizo un gesto de saludo militar y luego se desvaneció.

Balthazar caminó hacia Castiel, silenciosamente; se detuvo a un lado del ángel.

"He oído que el Winchester está aquí."

"Crowley lo mató."

"¿Por qué haría eso? Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que él no haría tal cosa."

"Está tratando de llegar a mí, por lo que puedo deducir."

"Así que sabe bien quien es tu novio."

Castiel le miró, molesto.

"Por otro lado…no te preocupes, no les dije dónde estabas." Continuó Balthazar.

"Tenemos mucho que hacer, vamos." Ambos desaparecieron en el viento.

"Nos vemos de nuevo, chicos." Gabriel les saludó.

"Gabriel." dijo Castiel.

El arcángel se les acercó apuntándoles con la Espada Angelical.

"No tienes por qué hacer esto, hermano." Prosiguió Castiel.

"Tengo que… o…" Se detuvo al darse cuenta que podría dar demasiada información al enemigo.

"¿Qué diantres te ha hecho Rafael?" Balthazar frunció el ceño.

De tanto ver a su hermano comenzó a recordar que lo había dejado ahí, en la tierra, solo. Sus primeros planes efectivamente eran los de traer de vuelta a Cas y llevar a Jimmy de vuelta al Cielo; ya había pasado demasiado tiempo disfrutando de su Paraíso ¿Dónde estaba el cristiano? Probablemente estaba muerto también.

Se encaminó fuera de ese escenario, con un pequeño Sam persiguiéndolo "¡Dean! ¿A dónde vas?"

"Quédate aquí, ya regreso."

Sam se detuvo, con cara de decepción y sueños rotos, viendo como su hermano se alejaba más y más de su lado.

Pasó de Paraíso a Paraíso, sin resultado alguno; así empezó a perderse hasta llegar a una casa que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

La casa de la Familia Novak.

Apenas la reconoció, corrió hacia la puerta y llamó. Jimmy le abrió, sorprendido ante la presencia del Cazador.

"¿Dean?"

"Estás muerto." dijo el Cazador.

"Estoy en el Paraíso." Aclaró el cristiano, abriendo los brazos en señal de apreciación.

"Oh si, Paraíso," Dean hizo un gesto de obviedad.

"Y yo estoy atrapado aquí."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Confundió a Jimmy.

"No debería estar aquí, señor adivínalo-todo."

"Oh, es cierto. Tú también estás muerto."

"Y no puedo salir de aquí," Agregó el Winchester.

"Joder, quiero ver a Sam…"

"El Sam actual," Dijo para sus adentros.

"Y también quiero ver a Cas…"

Ciertamente Jimmy no se había acordado mucho de Castiel en el último poco tiempo que llevaba de vuelta en el Cielo, y tampoco había querido mencionarle a los hermanos sobre la visita nocturna puesto que por alguna extraña razón la había olvidado a la mañana siguiente luego de caer dormido; se había encontrado a sí mismo durmiendo sobre el suelo y sin poder recordar nada de cómo había llegado ahí.

"Me ayudarás a buscar a Cas." dijo Dean con tono autoritario.

"¿Qué? No… yo—" No pudo protestar más pues el Cazador le agarró y sacó fuera del marco de la puerta, llevándolo a las profundidades del bosque.

"El me trajo de vuelta a la vida." Empezó a explicar Gabriel, sin dejar de apuntarle peligrosamente a Castiel.

"Y parece que también te hizo un lavado de cerebro." Comentó Baltazhar en voz alta.

"Basta de charla." Dijo el Arcángel, y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre Castiel.

En defensiva, el ángel lo cogió por ambos brazos haciendo presión para evitar que la Espada Angelical se hundiera en su piel.

"Por favor, no tienes que hacer esto." Seguía insistiendo Castiel.

Baltazhar se quedó un rato paralizado sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, hasta que finalmente empujó a Gabriel para dejarlo fuera de combate; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el arcángel se desvaneció con la última pisca de energía que le quedaba.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó a Castiel.

"Sí." Contestó el ángel mirando el punto donde Gabriel había desaparecido.

"Ya no vale la pena." Opinó Baltazhar.

"Creo que deberías dejarme ya, ve a controlar a las tropas." Ordenó Castiel.

"¿Estarás bien?"

"Claro que sí, ahora ve."

Castiel se quedó un momento pensativo, recordó a Dean y entonces su corazón dio un brinco desesperado. Le había dejado ahí, él sabía que extrañaría a su hermano y ahora de seguro estaba perdido. Él estuvo en todo momento, él estuvo ahí y no fue capaz de hacer nada; la culpa comenzaba a carcomerle la mente. Tal vez no lo hizo porque quería tener a Dean; quería tenerlo cerca y que nadie interfiriera. Cuántas veces había estado invisiblemente observándolo dormir; un acto que los ángeles no pueden realizar. Cuántas veces había querido decirle lo mucho que lo quería y no se atrevió, cuántas veces se sintió celoso… había muchas cosas que quería hacer con el Cazador.

Crowley lo sacó de sus pensamientos pecaminosos acerca de Dean haciendo su clásica aparición silenciosa.

"Por fin," Espetó una vez el ángel le dirigió la mirada.

"¿Y bien?"

"Si esa es la única forma…" Pensó Castiel.

"Está bien, acepto." dijo después de una larga meditación donde más que pensar en las consecuencias no podía quitar a Dean.

"¡Cas!" Una voz familiar gritó a lo lejos.

Castiel se volteó hacia la voz para encontrarse con sobresaltado y agitado Dean corriendo hacia ellos; acarreando a Jimmy casi a rastras de la chaqueta que llevaba.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Cas?" dijo una vez llegó a una distancia prudente de él, y se detuvo, jadeando.

"Oh, Dean, Dean," Habló el Demonio.

"Es un gusto verte de nuevo." Sonrió.

"No deberían estar aquí." dijo Castiel.

"Estábamos a la mitad de un trato." Explicó Crowley.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Dean, frunciendo el ceño.

"Tu querido Angelito acaba de aceptar trabajar en conjunto conmigo para abrir la puerta del Purgatorio." Continuó el Demonio.

"Cas, no puedes hacer eso." Dean alzó la voz.

"¿El Purgatorio?" dijo Jimmy, totalmente confundido ante la escena.

"Lo siento." Cas bajó la cabeza.

"No, no. Cas..." Dean agarró al ángel del cuello de la gabardina, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos.

"Escúchame, escúchame por una vez en tu vida," Empezó el Cazador.

"Perdóname, no quise echarte; no quiero que te alejes de nosotros Cas. Te necesitamos, te necesito." La última frase fue algo que Dean no tenía para nada en mente y lo hizo titubear por dentro al encontrarse a sí mismo diciéndola.

"¿Quieres ayuda para ganar la guerra? Aquí me tienes. No necesitas hacer pactos tontos con Demonios." Finalizó.

Castiel le miró intensamente, confundido y transformando su cara en una mueca de tristeza y dolor que estremeció al Winchester.

"Ya no soy vuestro amigo, ustedes no me quieren." Atinó a decir el ángel.

"Cas…" Dean no sabía bien como decírselo.

"Yo te quiero."

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas!<strong>

**Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo... con algo de retraso/falta de inspiración jeje...**

**Este personalmente me ha gustado mucho especialmente por el final! ya vemos como hay algunas muestras de cariño entre la parejita... todavía no quiero revelar el cómo exactamente Rafael tiene de soldadito a Gabriel; pero desde luego es en contra de su voluntad, pero al menos sabemos cual es su verdadero plan (antes Cas pensaba que era hacerse de los hermanitos Winchester). Además vimos un poco de qué sucedió con Bobby y Sam luego del accidente... y que Sam hará todo lo posible por traer de vuelta a su hermano, ya veremos como le va en eso (después de todo lo mas importante aquí es lo que pasa entre Cas y Dean jajaj): También la extraña razón por la que Jimmy nunca menciono el que Cas lo había ido a visitar esa noche... le borraron la memoria ju... pobresito. Y por último el canon sobre Crowley y Cas trabajando juntos para abrir las puertas del Purgatorio!**

**Eso... espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, besos y un abrazo a todas las fans las quiero a todas y cada una de ellas (aunque sean poquitas!) hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: El rey del Infierno.

"Esa es mi gabardina." dijo Jimmy, interrumpiendo el momento.

"Disculpa." Contestó Castiel, e hizo ademán de quitársela.

"No, no, quédatela."

"Oh, vamos. No tengo todo el día." Espetó Crowley.

"Si me quieres, ¿por qué me querías lejos de ti?" Castiel se volteó hacia el Cazador.

"Ya te lo dije… no quiero que mueras por mi culpa." Contestó él, como pegado en su lugar.

"Soy bastante grande para cuidarme solo." dijo el ángel, alzando el tono de su voz.

No estaba seguro de aceptar las disculpas de Dean, pero no podía negar las cosas que sintió cuando oyó de su boca la palabra "Te quiero.", su orgullo trataba de ganarle y no sabía que decir.

"No vine para presenciar una pelea matrimonial." Habló otra vez Crowley, parecía apurado.

"Dean…" Hubo un ligero silencio luego de que el ángel pronunciara el nombre del Cazador.

Crowley pareció perder la paciencia, agarró a Castiel del brazo y lo hizo desaparecer junto con él.

"Ese Demonio de Mierda…" Espetó Dean segundos después.

"Creo que ahora estamos perdidos." dijo Jimmy, volteando hacia todas direcciones.

Dean se quedó un buen rato mirando el punto vacío donde antes estaba Castiel hasta sacudirse la mente y voltear hacia el Cristiano.

Castiel mostraba inquietud, de un momento a otro se encontró en otro lugar y no supo calcular como fue exactamente que eso sucedió.

"Ya has aceptado," Empezó Crowley.

"Convertiremos este lugar en nuestra… ¿Cómo le dicen? guarida secreta."

El ángel le miró con determinación. Si Dean hubiese hecho su aparición antes, sólo unos segundos antes…

Así, el Demonio le pidió que le ayudara a ordenar y hasta limpiar la pocilga a la que lo había llevado, Castiel no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, no importó cuantas veces intentó negarse; la vida de Dean estaba en juego ahora.

"No podrás vender tu alma, pero… digamos que tomaré cierta alma de otra persona."

El corazón humano de Castiel dio un brinco otra vez, no podía asegurar si era la alma de cualquiera de los Cazadores, pero el sólo hecho de que tomase el alma de alguien inocente que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto no le gustaba para nada.

"Yo no permitiré que dañes a Sam y Dean." se dijo para sus adentros en un tono que el demonio no fue capaz de oír.

Estaba colaborando con el Demonio que mató a Dean, eso era una de las cosas que más le dolía; aun cuando a los ángeles no se les estaba permitido sentir.

Gabriel apareció en la iglesia otra vez, Rafael estaba ahí esperándolo. El arcángel se dejó caer, muy cansado producto del gasto de energía.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Rafael.

"Estaba con Baltazhar… mi energía, no pude." Contestó Gabriel entrecortadamente.

"Eres un inútil." Se paró en frente de él.

"Si me hubiese dado más energía…" Susurró El arcángel.

"Sabes lo difícil que fue sacarte de ahí." Se defendió Rafael.

"Si, sí. Pero si tuviera todos mis poderes…"

"Seguirías siendo un inútil," Comenzó el jefe del equipo Lucifer.

"No estás hecho para esto, Gabriel,"

El arcángel se inmutó.

"Debí haberte dejado ahí para que siguieses pudriéndote en el Infierno."

Gabriel tembló por dentro.

"Si no cumples la misión, te enviaré de vuelta a ese lugar."

"Ya lo sé." Quiso contestar Gabriel, sin mucho aplomo.

"No hay forma." dijo Bobby, mientras Sam seguía partiéndose la cabeza en busca de una solución.

"Tiene que haber." Seguía respondiendo, más que para sí que para el viejo Cazador.

Los cadáveres habían sido guardados en aquel compartimiento especial donde solían encerrar a Sam, con el tiempo que había pasado se podía decir que ninguno de los dos pudo pegar ojo. La biblioteca estaba completamente desordenada, con los libros repartidos por mitad de la casa, habían logrado mantenerse en pie a base de whisky y mucho café; a ninguno de los dos les importaba mucho su estado físico en esos momentos.

"Será mejor que los enterremos, ya está oliendo mal aquí, y no queremos generar sospechas, ¿O sí?" Prosiguió Bobby.

"Todavía no hemos probado todo." dijo Sam

"Chico, ya te dije que eso no…"

"Vamos a convocar a Crowley."

"¿¡Crowley!" Exclamó el viejo.

"Al parecer todo esto era su plan," Explicó Sam.

"Averigüemos que está pasando aquí."

La guarida de Crowley ya estaba preparada, y Castiel estaba exhausto.

"Nuestro primer objetivo es derrotar a sacar a Rafael del camino." Habló el Demonio.

"¿Rafael quiere abrir las puertas del Purgatorio?" Preguntó Castiel con el ceño fruncido.

"Algo como eso." Respondió Crowley, sonriente.

Justo en ese momento, desapareció, para reaparecer en la casa de Bobby, frente al mismo y Sam.

"Vaya, vaya… qué tenemos aquí. El Viejo Borracho y el Alce Gigante." dijo al verlos.

Sam se acercó con cuidado.

"Mataste a Dean." dijo el castaño.

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para reunir a la parejita feliz…" Contestó el demonio con aire humorístico.

"Para que no estorbara en mis planes, claro." dijo segundos después.

"¡Y usando mi cuerpo!" Bramó Bobby.

Sam, enfadado quiso golpearlo pero Bobby lo detuvo.

"No ganarás nada con eso." Intentó calmarlo el viejo.

"Maldito…" Le escupió a Crowley.

"¿Qué diablos te tienes entre manos?" Siguió interrogando.

"Me temo que no puedo contarles."

Sam respiró profundo antes de continuar.

"Quiero hacer un trato,"

Bobby intentó permanecer callado, aunque no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de Sam.

"No sólo uno, quisiera pedirte un par de cosas."

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aquí les traigo, con bastante retraso (perdonenme!) el nuevo capítulo :)**

**Como vemos, finalmente he revelado la razón por la que Gabriel obedece con tanto esmero a Rafael, y lo que pasó en realidad, mas adelante veremos cómo fue que lo sacó del Infierno! Crowley y Cas ya tienen su guarida secreta (no quise especificar mucho en esto ni nada porque bueno... todos ya conocemos como es la guarida, por la serie!) y Sam le va a pedir algo,, no,, algunas cosillas...  
>Una pequeña acotación: Crowley puede ir al cielo, si, pero sólo por un corto periodo de tiempo!<strong>

**Sinceramente no se me ha ocurrido una forma en la que podrían revivir a Dean, así que supongo que ya saben por qué voy a optar... tratando de no pasar a llevar el canon.**

**Pues eso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) otra vez discúlpenme por el retraso... pero me he empezado a dedicar a otras cosas más que a esto. Besos y abrazos a los fans, que aunque poquitos me hacen feliz! se los quiere mucho!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Descansa en Paz.**

"¿Qué cosas vendrían siendo?"

"Sam…" dijo el viejo.

"Quiero que traigas a mi hermano de vuelta." Pidió el castaño.

"¿Y qué más?" Crowley alzó las cejas.

Sam tragó fuertemente.

"Libera a Castiel."

"¿A qué te refieres? No tengo prisionero a nadie, aun." El demonio rió.

"Libéralo del trato que hiciste con él."

"¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?" Frunció el ceño.

"Él mismo me lo dijo."

"Oh, ese Angel travieso…" dijo Crowley en voz alta para sí mismo.

"¿Haremos el trato de una vez o no quieres mi alma?"

"Creo que sería como un regalo devolverle la vida a tu hermanito," Meditó el demonio. "Después de todo no estará mucho tiempo aquí." Sonrió cruelmente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Sam se puso ceñudo.

"Hice un trato con Castiel, a cambio del alma de tu hermano." Confesó, aun con la sonrisa plantada en la cara.

La estupefacción invadió la cara del castaño, sus pupilas se dilataron y apretó los puños una vez más.

"¡Ni siquiera le preguntaste si quería intercambiar el Alma de Dean!" Bramó, enfadado.

"¿Tenía que preguntarle? Después de todo se morirá algún día."

"Así que era él, el que decidiste tomar el alma como sello de nuestro trato." Castiel acababa de aparecer enfrente de ellos, sorprendiendo a Sam y Bobby.

Había regresado a su cuerpo original, Jimmy Novak; vestido con su habitual gabardina y traje.

"¿Dónde está el otro cuerpo?" Se atrevió a preguntarle Bobby.

"Lo devolví." Contestó Castiel.

"Cas." Saludó Sam.

"Sam, no es necesario que hagas el trato," Lo miró con determinación en sus ojos. "Yo haré que resuciten a Dean."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó el castaño.

"Convenceré a Dios de que es una persona útil."

"Pero… ya buscaste a Dios una vez… nos dijeron que ningún Ángel lo ha visto, nunca excepto…"

"Ya lo sé, pero puedo contactar al mismo mensajero para que le de mi mensaje a nuestro Padre."

"¿Qué diablos estás tratando de hacer? ¿Traicionarme?" Crowley habló.

"Tómalo como quieras, pero no voy a ayudarte, no voy a permitir que tomes el alma de Dean." Le respondió el Ángel.

"Por eso mismo no quería decirte…" Masculló el demonio. "¿Tan enamorado estás de ese?"

Castiel no quiso responder a eso, y se volteó hacia Sam y Bobby de nuevo.

"Cuiden de su cuerpo, yo me encargaré." Y desapareció.

"Eh… chicos… hay un Demonio atrapado aquí."

"No te soltaremos hasta que Cas reviva a Dean." dijo Sam.

"Cuando salga de aquí…" Amenazó Crowley.

"Voy a ver cómo está Dean, vigílalo." le dijo a Bobby.

"No necesitas decírmelo." Contestó el viejo.

"Dean."

"¿Cas? Has vuelto al cuerpo de Jimmy…"

"Así es," Hizo una pausa para mirar bien a Dean. "Tengo algo importante sobre lo que informarte."

"Suéltalo."

"Voy a sacarte de aquí, del Cielo."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí."

"Gracias… pero ¿Qué hay del trato con Crowley?"

"Voy a sacarte de aquí sólo para romper el trato con él. Tomó tu alma para hacer el trato, ya que los Ángeles no tenemos alma."

"¿Qué? Ese hijo de puta…"

"¡Espera!" Castiel estaba caminando lejos.

"¿Has hablado con Sam… o con Bobby… están bien?"

"No te preocupes por ellos, fueron los primeros en enterarse de este plan."

"¡Están vivos! Qué alivio…"

Castiel continuó alejándose, sabía que podía desaparecer y ahorrarse problemas; pero por alguna extraña razón quería que Dean lo detuviera.

"¿Me harías el favor de llevarme de vuelta a mi Paraíso? Creo que me he perdido, además Jimmy se fue por su cuenta y estoy casi seguro de que está perdido por ahí también."

El Ángel se detuvo, tomó unos segundos antes de voltearse y luego se acercó de vuelta hacia él, tocándole la frente con la mano para teletransportarlo.

"Gracias."

"¿Dean… quién es él?" El pequeño Sam seguía ahí, al parecer estaba esperándolo.

"Eh… él es…"

"Soy un Ángel del Señor."

"¿¡Un Ángel!" Se emocionó.

"Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas…" le dijo Dean.

"¡No! ¡Quiero jugar con el Ángel!" Pidió Sam.

"No tengo tiempo ahora…" dijo Castiel.

"Sí… tiene otros asuntos que atender." Le explicó Dean a su hermano.

"Pero…"

"Lo siento. Tal vez otro día." El Ángel se desvaneció.

"Wow… ha desaparecido… qué bonito truco."

"Veo que has regresado a tu cuerpo." Fue el saludo de Baltazhar.

"Tenemos algo importante que hacer ahora, Baltazhar."

"¿De qué se trata esta vez?"

"Vamos a buscar a Dios."

"¿Es que tú nunca te rindes?"

"Debemos encontrarlo para que resucite a Dean."

"Ah es por eso, ya veo… aún crees que podría funcionar lo de ustedes."

"No es momento para hablar de eso…"

Baltazhar sonrió.

"Si Gabriel vuelve a aparecer… no tengas piedad con él."

"Vale."

"Se me acaba el tiempo…" se decía a sí mismo el Arcángel. "Si no mato a Castiel… tendré que volver al Infierno."

"¡Pues vamos allá!"

De un momento a otro, Castiel se vio atravesado por la Espada Angelical, sin que Baltazhar pudiera hacer nada antes.

"¡Castiel!" Gritó, mientras veía como la luz ancestral salía de su cuerpo.

La mano derecha del Ángel arremetió contra Gabriel, ardiendo en ira. Lo derribó de un derechazo y le quitó la espada a la fuerza, amenazando con matarlo.

"Traidor." le dijo, mientras apuntaba el arma directamente a su cuello.

"He cumplido mi misión…" dijo Gabriel entrecortadamente por la mano que buscaba estrangularlo.

"Fui encomendando no tener piedad contigo." Se excusó Baltazhar.

"Por favor…" Imploró el Arcángel. "Los ayudaré… ustedes saben que estoy de su lado… solo hice esto para no tener que volver ahí… ¡Me tenía amenazado!"

Baltazhar meditó un largo momento.

"Está bien…" Después de todo no sería capaz de matar a uno de los suyos, aunque hubiese matado a Castiel.

"Pero si vuelves a hacer algo en contra… te mataré."

Gabriel hizo el clásico gesto de saludo militar acatando la "orden" del Ángel.

"Ahora debo encontrar a Dean."

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Primero que todo, debo disculparme por demorarme tanto... si... lo siento! es que andaba falta de ideas jej... por favor no me peguen :(**

**Finalmente invocaron a Crowley y lo dejaron encerrado! bahah pobre! tambien vemos que Cas; además de volver a su cuerpo original, ha decidido devolver a Dean a la Tierra (por fin) aunque parece que no lo podrá hacer ahora que.. está muerto... (NO SE PREOCUPEN! NI CREAN QUE LO VOY A DEJAR ASÍ COMO ASÍ... NO SE ENOJEN CONMIGO teheh...) veremos cómo reacciona Dean ante esto! no quise matar a Gabriel por que es uno de mis personajes favoritos y bueno... ya esta muerto en el canon ¿para qué matarlo otra vez...?  
>Recuerdan el pendiente que usa Dean? creen que con ese podría contactarse con Dios (como lo habia intentado Cas)? nosé si contar eso como un spoiler ... en fin. Trataré de actualizar mas pronto ahora que salí de vacaciones :)!<strong>

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado; besos y un abrazo para los poquitos pero muy queridos fans :D! se les quiere muuuucho.**

**Con amor, Nathu. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Buscando a Dios parte 1.**

"¿Cuándo volverá el Ángel?" El pequeño Sam preguntaba a su hermano cada 5 minutos, con los ojos brillándole en emoción.

"Creo que se demorará bastante." Dean tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía a qué se debía pero por alguna razón estaba preocupado.

"Tengo hambre." dijo Crowley, se encontraba sentado y en un estado bastante famélico, o al menos eso parecía.

"Los demonios no comen." Le contestó Bobby, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Te he preguntado eso? Quiero algo de comer, ahora."

"Qué se te ofrece, ¿intestinos? ¿sangre?" El viejo habló con ironía.

"No estaría nada mal algo de eso." Sonrió el demonio.

"No te daré nada,"

La sonrisa cambió por un suspiro de frustración, y posteriormente se recostó en el suelo marcado con la Trampa del Diablo, quedándose dormido en posición fetal.

"¿Los demonios duermen?" Se cuestionó a si mismo Bobby.

"Ya llegué-¿Qué diablos hace ese acostado ahí?" Sam acababa de llegar con bolsas de supermercado en la mano.

"Ni idea, acaba de recostarse. Tenía hambre…" Contestó el ex-cazador.

"Bueno… le dejaré este corazón que conseguí en la carnicería…" Sam se agachó y dejó el corazón a un lado del piso, cerca de la cara del demonio.

"Qué… no queremos que se nos muera ¿o si?" Bobby le miró entornando los ojos. "¿Alguna noticia sobre Cas?" Preguntó luego de unos segundos.

"Nada,"

"Tiene que apresurarse… no sé si podamos mantener el cuerpo ahí por tanto tiempo," Se acercó a la habitación donde tenían el cadáver de Dean. "Y ya está empezando a oler mal."

Crowley se levantó por el olor de la sangre, divisando el pequeño corazón en el suelo.

"Por fin." dijo, y empezó a comer desesperadamente.

"No voy a mirar eso," Bobby se volteó y dirigió a la cocina, para ver lo que Sam compró.

Sam-del-paraíso-de-Dean dio un salto al ver a dos hombres aparecer detrás de ellos, Dean lo notó y se volteó, viendo a Baltazhar y Gabriel.

"¿Qué mierda hacen aquí ustedes?" Los saludó.

"Dean, finalmente te encuentro." dijo Baltazhar.

"Hola, ¡hola!" Saludó Gabriel.

"¿Más Ángeles?" Meditó Sam, mientras los examinaba detenidamente con la mirada.

"Por dios, ¿Es que no se puede estar tranquilo aquí?" Protestó el Winchester mayor.

"Cas está muerto." Se apresuró a decir Baltazhar.

"… ¿Disculpa?" Dean no quiso creer lo que acababa de oír.

"Gabriel mató a Castiel." Se aclaró un poco más el Ángel.

"¿Gabriel? ¿Tú?" Miró al Arcángel.

"¡Lo siento! Yo no…" Dean lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta, amenazando con golpearlo. "¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor!"

Recibió un gran puñetazo en la cara, cayó por el impulso al suelo, mirando con tristeza al Cazador.

"¿Por qué no lo mataste?" Le preguntó a Baltazhar.

"No sería capaz de asesinar a ningún hermano." Se defendió el Ángel.

Sam, que había visto la pequeña pelea, se aproximó a Gabriel lentamente, como temiendo que le fuese a hacer algo.

"¿Quién es él?" Cuestionó el Arcángel, advirtiendo al niño.

"Me llamo Sam Winchester." Se presentó algo titubeante.

"¿Sam?" Frunció el ceño, luego comenzó a reírse.

"No te acerques a él." Dean tomó del brazo a su hermano.

"Cuando consiga una de esas espadas para matarte, no dudaré en hacerlo." Le advirtió una vez más a Gabriel.

"No creo que hacer eso ayude," Comentó Baltazhar. "He venido porque creo que podrías ayudarme a contactar a Dios, él es el único que puede resucitar a mi hermano."

"¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la ultima vez…?" dijo Dean.

"Sí… pero esta vez tengo un plan en mente."

Sam forcejeaba para zafarse de la prisión en la que su hermano mayor lo tenía, y una vez hecho se acercó de nuevo a Gabriel. Éste se agachó y sonrió, el niño se asustó y salió corriendo de vuelta donde Dean, pero Gabriel salió tras él; y así empezó una pequeña persecución.

"Es la primera vez que veo a Baltazhar tan serio…" pensó el Cazador, cavilando sobre sus palabras.

"¿Y para qué me necesitas en eso?" Le preguntó.

"Tu collar," Lo sostuvo con una mano.

"Oh, si. La última vez Cas lo usó para intentar contactarse…"

"¡Dejen de correr por ahí, me ponen nervioso!" Bramó hacia Sam y Gabriel.

Ambos se detuvieron.

"Sólo estaba jugando." Se excusó el Arcángel.

"Bien… ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Prosiguió el mayor de los Winchester.

Baltazhar tocó la frente del Cazador, trasladándolo a él y a Gabriel.

"¿Hermano? ¿Ángeles?..." El pequeño Sam se quedó solo. "Y yo que me empezaba a divertir…"

Aparecieron en el Paraíso de Castiel, lugar que ahora era azotado por una gran tormenta, y las flores comenzaban a marchitarse.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Dean, girando a todos lados.

"El Paraíso de Castiel." Contestó Baltazhar.

"¿Paraíso? Más parece el escenario de una película romántico-trágica." Comentó Gabriel.

"Si no nos apresuramos se destruirá." Explicó la mano derecha de Castiel.

Dean apretó los puños, no podía soportar el hecho de que estuviera muerto; le importaba más de lo que aparentaba.

"Ahora que estamos aquí… ¿Qué?" Habló el Cazador.

"Dame tu collar." Pidió Baltazhar.

Se desató el collar, y se lo entregó, con duda. Acto seguido el Ángel se agachó y trazó un extraño símbolo en el piso, solo usando el dedo para separar el césped mojado. En el centro del símbolo posó el collar, y se arrodilló ante él; Gabriel lo imitó. Pusieron las palmas de sus manos dentro del círculo que formaba el símbolo e hicieron gestos de concentración con la cara.

"Pero qué—"

"Creo que le he hallado." dijo el Ángel rubio.

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Gabriel.

"Vamos."

Otra vez se teletransportaron, era el valle por donde anteriormente Sam y Dean habían caminado, para localizar al mensajero que supuestamente tenía Dios.

"¿Aquí otra vez?" Comentó Dean.

"Sólo sígueme."

Llegaron a una especie de capilla antigua, en el medio del inmenso bosque.

"Había oído hablar de esto," Gabriel abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

"La voz de nuestro Padre retumba." dijo Baltazhar.

"Vaya, eres todo un poeta." Opinó el Arcángel.

"Yo entraré primero," Le avisó el Ángel a Gabriel

"Espera." una voz grave habló del otro extremo del bosque.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa!<strong>

**Actualizo pronto esta vez :) es que estoy rebosante de inspiracion! Perdonen si no he puesto muchos momentos Cas/Dean ultimamente...ya vendrán mas!**

**Vemos aquí la búsqueda de Dios, la verdad nunca mostraron como fue que Cas lo había buscado, y pues esto fue lo unico que se me ocurrió... ¿Quién será el que habló? ¿Joshua? ¿Dios? ¿¡Jesus! descúbranlo en el sgte. chap :D!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) espero actualizar mañana mismo o sino dentro de los proximos dias pero prometo no demorarme tanto _! Besos y abrazos a los fans, los quiero muucho :D**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Buscando a Dios parte 2.**

"¿George Harrison?" Dean frunció el ceño ante la pareja que acababa de aparecer.

"No, soy Jesús." Contestó el hombre de pelo largo.

"Joshua." Reconoció Baltazhar al otro hombre.

"¿Qué haces con Jesús?" Preguntó Gabriel.

"Están buscando a Dios ¿Me equivoco?" dijo Joshua.

"Estás en lo cierto." Contestó Baltazhar.

"Espera… ¿Jesús? ¿De verdad?" Habló con duda el Winchester.

"Estamos en una misión especial," Aclaró Joshua. "En fin… ¿Para qué quieren hablar con mi Padre?"

"Necesitamos que resucite a mi hermano Castiel."

"¿Otra vez se ha muerto?"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Tuve que hacerlo…!" Gabriel empezó a disculparse sin razón aparente. "Oh… nada."

"¿Fuiste tú?" Espetó el mensajero de Dios.

"Sí." Contestó Dean por el Arcángel.

"Ya me disculpé…"

"No importa… estoy casi seguro de que lo resucitarán, después de todo es el general del ejercito en contra de Lucifer."

"¿No creen que si hubiera querido revivirlo ya lo habría hecho…?" Comentó Gabriel.

"Pues conmigo se demoró tres días." dijo Jesús.

"Así que Gabriel decidió cambiarse de bando," Rafael acababa de enterarse de lo que el Arcángel estaba haciendo. "Será mejor que nos deshagamos de él, ya no es útil… yo mismo me encargaré."

"Da igual… sólo dile que lo resucite ahora, estaba en una misión bastante importante." Miró de soslayo a Dean.

"¿Qué clase de misión?" Preguntó Gabriel.

"Sacar a Dean de aquí." Respondió la mano derecha del Ángel.

"Ya veo… al Winchester," Joshua le lanzó una mirada al Cazador. "He oído que los Winchester dejaron de Cazar."

"Así es." dijo Dean.

"Una casualidad que os encuentre aquí de nuevo." Agregó el moreno.

"Eh… ese si que no fui yo." Se defendió el Arcángel.

"Por cierto… ¿ya recuperaste tus poderes?" Le interrogó Baltazhar.

"¿Mis poderes…? Oh, ¡es verdad! No lo sé, no he intentado."

"Si puedes crear realidades… ¿Puedes revivir a alguien?" Meditó Dean.

"Nunca lo he probado…" dijo Gabriel.

"Si logras hacerlo, reconsideraré el matarte."

"Vale, vale, lo intentaré." Chasqueó los dedos, en un santiamén todos se encontraron en la casa de Bobby.

"¿Dean?" Sam vio a su hermano aparecer, luego corrió a abrazarlo.

"¿Qué—qué es esto?" Dean miró a Gabriel con inquietud.

"Creo que es solo una ilusión creada por mí."

"En efecto lo es." Agregó Joshua.

"¿Qué soy una ilusión?" Habló Crowley, quien aún permanecía preso en la Trampa del Diablo.

"¿Qué diantres hacen todos ellos aquí?" Preguntó Bobby a Dean, quien acababa de separarse de su hermano.

"Quería regresar… pero no así."

Ahora que Gabriel notó que sus poderes habían vuelto, decidió jugar un poco, volvió a chasquear los dedos y envió a Baltazhar, Joshua y Jesús lejos de ahí, al mismo tiempo que trajo a otro Ángel.

"¡Dean!" Gritó una voz familiar, aunque esta vez en un tono distinto al usual.

"Cas…" El ángel corrió a abrazar al Cazador, quitándole el aliento.

Gabriel sonrió.

"¿Por qué diablos estás vestido así?" dijo Sam.

En ese momento Dean notó el traje que llevaba el Ángel, definitivamente ése no era Cas. "Alguna estúpida broma del Arcángel de mierda." Pensó.

"Oh… Gabriel… ya nos atrapó en otra de sus bromas." Sam giró hacia donde se supone estaba, pero ya había desaparecido.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces cansado, ¿Quieres un masaje?"

Dean quedó como petrificado, cualquier tipo de juego que se le haya ocurrido al "Bromista" no era para nada divertido. Sam intentó aguantarse la risa, Bobby no estaba ahí y no era parte del juego, Crowley permanecía quieto en la Trampa. El traje lo hacía aun mas extraño, llevaba alguna especie de vestido de mucama.

"Bueno creo que… los dejaré solos." dijo el menor de los Winchester.

"¿Qué? ¡No! No puedes dejarme aquí solo con este," Protestó el mayor. "Ni siquiera se si estoy vivo o…" Masculló.

"Si tienes algo importante que hacer no te preocupes, yo cuido de él." Volvió a hablar el Ángel, rodeando al Cazador con sus brazos.

El cuerpo de Dean se volvió rígido ante la confusión, y parte por la cercanía de Castiel, algo que no supo explicar.

Sam corrió a un punto muerto de la habitación y escarbó buscando algo mientras el Ángel le sonreía y apretaba a su hermano cariñosamente. Entonces el castaño levantó el objeto, una cámara digital; la prendió y apunto lo más rápido que pudo y sacó la foto.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué carajo acabas de hacer?" Dean frunció el ceño a su hermano menor.

"Estás demasiado tenso, ven, te haré un masaje." Castiel lo agarró del brazo.

"¿Masaje? Eh…"

Lo lanzó boca abajo sobre una cama vieja, a Dean no le dio demasiado tiempo para protestar puesto que comenzó a sentir las manos del Ángel trabajando sobre su espalda; estaba incómodo pero a la vez era placentero.

"No está nada mal." Dejó escapar de su boca el Cazador.

"Estoy recién empezando." Contestó Castiel, un muy diferente Castiel.

¿Debía dejar que siguiera? El winchester mayor no era para nada homosexual pero siempre sintió una conexión especial, más que especial con el Ángel y eso… ¿Le preocupaba?

"¡Hey! ¿Qué coño crees que haces?" Ahora se sentía completamente avergonzado, su "compañero" estaba desvistiéndolo, empezando por los pantalones.

"Te pondré más cómodo."

Así el cazador se quedó solo con la parte de arriba de su conjunto de ropa, rápidamente se bajó la camiseta para cubrir esa parte del cuerpo entre las piernas.

"¡Ya basta!" Dean se irguió, con la cara completamente roja. "¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Gabriel!"

"¿Gabriel?" Castiel frunció el ceño. "¿Quién es ese?... ¿Me estás engañando?" Puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cintura.

"¿Engañando? Ni siquiera estamos saliendo… yo no soy gay…"

"No digas tonterías."

"Pero…"

"Quien quiera que sea ese, haré que lo olvides."

"Espe—"No pudo completar la frase, Castiel le cubrió la boca en un beso apresurado, y lo dejó boca arriba acostado sobre la cama.

Por sólo esos segundos, Dean pareció olvidar que se encontraba frente a otro ser de su mismo sexo, respondiendo vivamente a los estímulos del Ángel; pero un rato después dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y alejándose embarazosamente.

"Gabriel, me las vas a pagar por esto—"Pensaba el Winchester, mientras Castiel proseguía con sus muestras de afecto, que él ahora no tenía intenciones de interrumpir. Besos mojados se repartían, Dean tenía miedo de que aquello llegara demasiado lejos, especialmente cuando su compañero comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Por ahí alguien me pidió Lemon, así que... bueno no lo hice tan Lemon (a decir verdad lo califiqué M desde un principio porque ya tenía pensado escribir lemon) pero continuaré en el siguiente episodio! es que se me hace un poco difícil, es la primera vez que escribo esta clase de cosas y pues... ustedes entenderán. Sé que Sam está un poco OOC lol... y los demás también.. creo, lo siento!**

**Siempre quise hacer algo donde Gabriel se llevara el crédito, pues aquí está; no sé si calificarlo como que es gay y le gusta molestar a Dean... en fin, dadme fuerzas para continuar el lemon u.u! salió un poco flojo el episodio... espero que el siguiente salga más.. completo; supongo que será full lemon! eso quiero aunque me cueste teheh...**

**Pues eso, espero que les haya gustado... y que estén bien preparados para noche buena :) veré si puedo actualizar más seguido!**

**Besos y un abrazo para los fans :D como ven nunca rechazo ningún tipo de pedido... mientras sea razonable, claro n.n**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: ¿Dios?

"¡Argh!" Crowley se quejaba. "¡Cállenlos!"

Sam lo miró con severidad, y fue hasta la habitación de donde se oía el ruido que molestaba al Demonio.

"Oye Dean…" Lo que vio casi le da un ataque cardiaco, cerró la puerta de golpe y caminó lejos de ahí, con una cara de desconcierto inigualable. "Mejor dejarlos ahí." Concluyó.

"¿No podemos simplemente dejarlo ir y ya?" dijo Bobby.

"¿Estás loco? No podemos liberarlo hasta que vuelva Dean…"

"Aunque ya no sé si estamos en la realidad o la fantasía… ya no sé nada…" Se dijo mentalmente.

"¿Qué… dónde estamos?" Exclamó Balthazar.

"Gabriel nos envió lejos." dijo Joshua.

"Si eso ya lo sé…" Continuó la mano derecha de Castiel.

Se encontraban en una especie de desierto muy grande, su energía parecía ser absorbida, más que confundidos comenzaban a sentirse cansados.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Jesús perdía la paciencia.

"Ese… sigue siendo igual de traidor." Farfulló Baltazhar.

"Sólo quería divertirme un poco." Gabriel hacía su aparición.

"¡Tú!" Bramó Jesús.

"¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?" Habló Baltazhar.

"Solo no quería que estorbaran." Gabriel se cruzó de brazos.

"Tenemos que ayudar a mi hermano,"

"Te dije que estaría de vuestra parte… así que…" Chasqueó los dedos.

Aparecieron entonces de vuelta en el gran jardín.

"¿Dónde está Dean?"

"Tranquilo, está perfectamente bien." Sonrió con gracia.

"No creo que sea necesario pedirle a nuestro Padre que reviva a Castiel…."

"¿Qué?… Estoy vivo."

"¡Castiel!" Exclamó Baltazhar.

"¿Dónde estoy?" El ángel estaba bastante desorientado.

"Lo escucho…" Masculló Joshua, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

"¿Nuestro Padre?" Intentó deducir Gabriel.

"Dice que… estaba muy ocupado y por eso no pudo revivir a Castiel antes y… que lo dejen de molestar porque está muy ocupado. Debemos ir con el, vamos, Jesús."

"Vaya… que rápido." Comentó en voz alta el arcángel.

Castiel lo miró frunciendo el ceño.  
>"No te preocupes por él, ya se ha disculpado…"<br>"¡Estoy de vuestro lado…!" Gabriel ya veía venir algún golpe de parte del ángel.

"¿Dónde está Dean?"

"Entreteniéndose por ahí…" Contestó el arcángel.

"¿Dónde lo has metido?" Le dijo Baltazhar.

"Vale, vale… ¡Ya lo traigo!" Gabriel se sintió algo presionado, chasqueó los dedos y un Dean desnudo apareció frente a ellos, éste tardo algunos segundos en notar su posición e inmediatamente se cubrió con las manos.

"¿Cas? ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Dónde estoy?" Espetó al ver al ángel mirándolo.

"Por Dios… ponte algo de ropa."

Castiel luego de parecer analizar detalladamente al cazador, se quitó la gabardina y se la lanzó, el rápidamente la cogió y se la puso, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? ¿Estás vivo? Ustedes… ¡me mintieron!"

"No… no es eso." Se defendió Baltazhar.

Dean notó que Gabriel estaba ahí, y se lanzó hacia el una vez mas para golpearlo, pero fue rápidamente derrotado esta vez por el arcángel, quien lo tumbó de vuelta en el suelo y se levantó.

"Me encerraste en una habitación con…" No quiso terminar la frase, estaba en verdad muy confundido.

"¡Se han detenido! ¡Por fin se han detenido!" Crowley respiraba tranquilidad, Sam también.

"¿Eso significa que…? ¿Dean…?"

"¿Debería ir a ver…? No. Definitivamente no." Habló una voz en la cabeza del Winchester.

"Parece que a ti también te ha revivido." Notó Castiel.

"¿Eh?"

"Sí, algo raro sentí segundos después de que Joshua y Jesús se marcharan." dijo Gabriel.

"Sam nos está esperando, vamos." Ordenó el Ángel mientras tomaba en brazos a Dean inesperadamente.

"¿Dean?" Sam estaba ahora igual de confundido que su hermano.

"Es una larga historia…" Contestó él, poniendo los pies sobre el suelo.

"Creo que ya se un poco sobre esa historia…" dijo Sam.

"¡Ahí está! Ahora puedo largarme de aquí." Crowley se puso de pie.

"Espera…" Lo detuvo Bobby. "¿Es todo esto real?"

"Sí, lo es, estoy vivo, Cas está vivo. Dios nos revivió."

"Dice la verdad." Secundó Gabriel.

Bobby empujó a Crowley lejos, este apenas estuvo a unos pasos de la trampa del Diablo desapareció.

"Por cierto… ¿Qué diablos hacia ese aquí?" Dean se refería al demonio.

"Yo quería hacer un trato…"

"Pero no lo hizo." Agregó Bobby.

"Será mejor… será mejor que me ponga mi ropa." El mayor de los Winchester corrió a la habitación donde se hospedaba con su hermano.

Castiel miró a Sam como preguntando "¿Por qué estaba desnudo?", éste hizo un gesto de nerviosismo y se rascó la cabeza.

"Bueno, ya se acabó la función," dijo Gabriel como despedida, y se desvaneció; siendo imitado por Baltazhar.

Dean regresó con su ropa habitual, le alzó la gabardina al ángel y esperó a que este la cogiera y se la pusiera.

"Tengo algo pendiente contigo," Le habló "Sam, tenemos que ayudarlo con la guerra…"

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Una forma de devolverle el favor?" Protestó Bobby.

"¡Es su culpa que te hayas muerto!" Añadió el otro.

"No… yo no…" Se defendía Castiel.

"Fue Crowley, y no ha sido tu culpa." Dean puso una mano sobre el hombro del ángel, ambos compartieron una mirada que incomodó al castaño.

"Vale… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" Bobby frunció el entrecejo ante lo dicho por Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Si, si ya se que me demoro mucho en actualizar, y es porque la verdad no se muy bien que estoy haciendo con la pobre historia jajaa así que disculpas a los fans :(**

**Ya, los reviví para que dejaran de llorar! ahora deben ayudar a Cassie en la Guerra Civil... pelear con Rafael y todo su ejercito! "Devolverle el favor" yo no lo creo jijiji debe ser algo más...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, también se que los capítulos son cortos para que me demore tanto en actualizar y etc, etc pero ya me disculpe!**

**Saludos, abrazos, besos a los fans... no me peguen jajaj :(**

**Regálenme el primer review del año en este fic :)!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: ¿Loco?**

"Rafael tiene una base en la Tierra, estamos investigando para poder revelar su ubicación." Explicaba Castiel.

"Entonces, ¿Quieres que lo busquemos por ti o qué?" Dijo Sam.

"Dado que sois simples mortales, es la única misión que pueden realizar por ahora."

"Si… me parece genial." Farfulló el castaño.

"¿Querías más adrenalina, Sammy?" Dean le dio una palmada en la espalda de su hermano.

"Castiel." Balthazar había regresado.

"Hermano." Lo saludó éste.

"Rafael tiene a Gabriel," Balthazar hizo una pausa dramática "Y amenaza con devolverlo al infierno si continuamos contraatacando."

"Que lo haga." Espetó Castiel.

"Pero… es parte de nosotros." Lo defendió su mano derecha.

"Nos traicionó." Agregó el ojiazul.

"Espera… ¿Lo secuestró? ¿Lo tiene en su base?" Inquirió Sam.

"No sé… posiblemente." Contestó Balthazar.

"Debe haber una forma de rastrearlo." Continuó el menor de los Winchester.

"Ya entiendo… pero si vamos allá, pelearemos, y si peleamos necesitamos armas." Dijo Dean.

"Ustedes encárguense de recuperar a Gabriel." Ordenó Balthazar.

"Yo no he dicho que iremos a salvar…"

"Castiel y yo pelearemos con el ejército de Rafael, como lo hemos estado haciendo desde…"

"Está bien, pero solo iré porque es mi deber."

"Tu deber como capitán de nuestro ejército." Le sonrió el ángel rubio.

"Yo no iría si fuera tú, Sammy." Lucifer apareció una vez más frente a Sam." A menos que quieras perder lo que queda de tu alma."

"¿Otra vez alucinaciones?" Le dijo Dean al verle la cara.

"Si…"

"Hombre, no te vayas a volver loco un día de estos."

"¿Tan loco como tú?"

"No perdamos más tiempo, venid, ya rastreé a Gabriel."

Sam y Dean tomaron las escopetas, y Balthazar les tocó los hombros. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hallaron en un gran salón inhóspito, un salón que Dean recordaba dolorosamente.

"Aquí es donde…" Una voz decía en su cabeza. "Casi le dices que sí a Michael."

"Pasaremos a través del ejército para rescatar a Gabriel, ustedes cúbrannos." Habló el ángel.

"Oh si, no creo que podamos ser de mejor ayuda que eso." Se quejó Dean.

"Que… ¿Quieres ser el guardaespaldas de Cassie entonces?" Se burló Balthazar.

"¿Cassie?" Dijo Sam.

"Estamos bien así, gracias." Gruñó el mayor de los hermanos.

Ambos cargaron sus escopetas, y así el grupo avanzó. Durante el trayecto, Dean veía como su hermano se quejaba internamente, llevándose una mano a la frente y haciendo una mueca de dolor. Al parecer algo le estaba molestando, y mucho.

Pero algo lo distrajo por un breve momento, ya que no sólo fijaba su atención en Sam, si no en el ángel que estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos por el último par de días. Veía como peleaba valientemente, y en instantes, cómo quedaba relativamente atrapado entre el ejército del enemigo; tanto así que en una ocasión vio como estaban a punto de apuñalarle por la espalda, lo que sería muerte segura para él.

"¡Cas!" Corrió hacia él, y con un movimiento rápido empujó al que iba a apuñalarlo. "Ten más cuidado…"

"Me salvaste…" Dijo él, en un tono de Qué extraño.

"Te lo debía."

"Y creo que te debo mucho más, ojala pudiera pagártelo." Pensó dentro de su cabeza. "Creo que hay algunas formas…"

"Además…" Intentó continuar al ver la cara perpleja de Castiel. "Eres mi amigo… nuestro amigo."

Cas bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

"Creí que no les importaba… aun cuando…"

"Detrás de ti."

Se giró para aniquilarlos, y también a los que iban tras Dean.

"Es bastante bueno." Seguía hablando su mente.

Sam se les acercó, aun con esa actitud de dolor en su rostro.

"¿Sam?"

Éste abrió los ojos sacándose la mano de la frente, y le miró con terror reflejado en los ojos. Su hermano se volteó creyendo que miraba a alguien detrás de él, pero al notar que no era nadie, agitó una mano frente a la cara de Sam. Inmediatamente el castaño sacudió la cabeza, frunció el ceño y levantó el arma como amenazando con usarla de martillo.

"Hey… ¿Qué diablos te sucede?" Exclamó Dean.

El menor de los Winchester (en edad, no en altura…) arremetió contra el rubio de su hermano, pero falló el golpe gracias a los buenos reflejos de él.

"¿Qué mierda crees que haces?" Le replicó éste, intentando detenerlo sosteniéndole ambos brazos por la fuerza.

"¡Está detrás de ti!"

"¿Qué?"

Sam soltó una mano del rifle y de la prisión de la mano de Dean, y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo con la mano libre en un ojo; provocando que lo soltara por inercia.

"¡Auch! ¡Sam!" Se llevó una mano al ojo herido.

El ciervo se quedó como petrificado en el lugar, mirando algo que supuestamente estaba atrás del ahora injuriado y casi tuerto Dean Winchester. Una vez más, él se volteó, y esta vez si vio a alguien.

"Hola chicos, cuánto tiempo sin veros"

"¿Rafael?" Espetó el mayor de los hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Actualizo luego de.. como 2 meses? Perdón por haberos hecho esperar tanto :c estoy con escuela (empecé hace 3 semanas) por lo que más aun me demoro...**

**No creo que el capítulo necesite mucho resumen (ya que de por sí es cortito como siempre xd) y ooh esta idea fue en parte una especulación del capítulo de hoy, donde Sam se supone se volvía tan loco qe hería a Dean.. en fin, no pasó eso pero debo decir que este capítulo fue escrito mas o menos bastante anteriormente a los últimos capítulos que han salido por lo que es puro ingenio mío (y de mi amiga que me dio una parte de la idea principal)**

**Como siempre saludos a los fieles poquitos fans, que se les aprecia mucho.. demasiado :')**

**Con amor, Nathu. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Tomando un descanso con Dean.**

Una vez más Sam amenazó con golpear, pero a Rafael.

"¡Hey!" Lo detuvo Dean, agarrándolo por atrás.

"Sugiero que controles a tu hermanito" Dijo el ángel moreno.

"Maldición, Sam." Le reprimió Dean al castaño, sujetándolo con fuerza.

Castiel, divisando al ángel negro, corrió para pararse justo en frente de los hermanos.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Baltazhar estaba detrás.

"Se ha vuelto completamente loco." Contesó el mayor de los Winchester.

Entonces, Baltazhar le dio un golpe en el cuello y el castaño cayó desmayado.

"¿Que carajo le has hecho?" Reclamó su hermano, desconcertado.

"Estará bien, debes llevártelo." Le contestó el ángel rubio.

Dean arrastró a su hermano fuera del área de batalla, y se quedó sin saber bien que hacer después.

"Hola." Saludó Gabriel, apareciendo de manera que casi le provoca un ataque cardiaco.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estás..." Le susurró.

"Logré escaparme. Soy un Arcángel ¿Recuerdas?" Se jactó. "¿Qué le pasó?" Señaló a Sam, que yacía en el suelo con evidente pérdida de consciencia.

"Tu amigo Baltazhar lo dejó inconsiente." Respondió su hermano, con sarcasmo.

Gabriel rió.

"¿Me harías el favor de llevarme de vuelta a casa?" Dean interrumpió sus carcajadas.

"No lo creo, esto amerita muchas cosas."

"No empieces con tus jueguitos ridículos otra vez, te lo advierto. Ya tuve suficiente de ti."

"Por ahora no puedo hacer nada, tranquilo, hombre." Dijo el Arcángel, echándole una mirada al trio de ángeles confrontándose.

"Mirad lo que tenemos aquí, el dúo de ángeles guardianes."

"Ríndete de una vez." Espetó Castiel en tono severo.

"¿Para qué rendirme si puedo divertirme?"

Cas y su mano derecha compartieron miradas y acto seguido, el primero alzó una mano que sostenía el famoso cuchillo angelical, para intentar insertárselo a Rafael, el segundo lo sostuvo; todo en una milésima de segundo. Pero él fue un poco más rápido, y detuvo la mano del ángel castaño , quien comenzó a forcejear.

"¡Cas!" Gritó el rubio cazador, corriendo hacia la escena.

El ángel negro le propinó un cabezazo, ya que ahora tenía ambas manos incapacitadas; ambas frentes sangraron producto del golpe.

Dejó de forcejear, y logró esquivar un contraataque, terminando agachado. Rafael aprovechó e intentó una vez más, pero Dean se interpuso en su camino.

"No lo matarán de nuevo, no hoy."

Castiel sonrió.

Distraído, el ángel negro no notó que Gabriel estaba fuera, y tampoco que éste le había pasado un cuchillo a Baltazhar. El plan iba de maravilla -excepto por el desmayado Sam-, Castiel fue el que lo sujetó esta vez.

En un santiamén, Rafael estaba muerto.

"Eh... Chicos..."

Los tres se voltearon.

"Sam aún esta tirado aquí."

"Rafael era el jefe, pero todavía queda mucho por hacer si queremos acabar con esta guerra." Dijo Cas.

"Ya has hecho mucho por hoy, ve a descansar a casa de tu novio." Se burló Baltazhar.

"Pero..."

"Házle caso al rucio, diviértete." Le dijo Gabriel.

Caminó entonces hacia Dean, que sostenía a su hermano por el brazo, y le hizo un gesto para que pusiera su mano sobre su hombro.

Antes de partir, ambos se miraron, como es habitual.

"Ay, el amor..." Suspiró el ángel rubio. "Debería empezar a escribir una historia sobre ellos, vendería mucho." Se marcharon.

Ya en el departamento, Cas cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo por el cansancio de trasladarlos, mientras que el mayor de los Winchester llevó a su hermano menor Sam al sillón.

"¿Quién le hizo eso?" Preguntó curioso el ángel.

"Tu manito derecha." Contestó Dean cómicamente.

"¿Baltazhar?"

"¿Quién más?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Se volvió completamente loco, por Lucifer..."

Castiel miró serenamente al castaño, con cierta compasión, luego se sentó a un lado; Dean lo imitó, sentándose al frente.

"Creo que lo puedo arreglar."

"¿Cómo?"

"Pero... tengo que esperar a que despierte."

"¿Que piensas hacerle?"

"Extraerle a Lucifer."

Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno, hasta que...

"¿Eso no significa que...?" Musitó el rubio.

"Lo tendré dentro de mí."

"Cas..."

"Es todo lo que se puede hacer."

"Con tal de que estés feliz..." Pensó el ángel.

"¿Y qué pasará contigo después...?"

"No lo sé..."

La luz del sol penetraba en la habitación, haciendo que los ojos de Castiel brillaran como nunca antes; Dean empezó a notar que pasaba demasiado tiempo contemplándolo, pero no le importó pues probablemente esa sería la última vez que lo vería. El ángel de los hermosos ojos azules se puso de pie, y avanzó hasta la ventana para observar el paisaje, el cazador lo siguió, ubicándose a sus espaldas.

Tomó aire, como preparándose para algo, luego dijo:

"Castiel..."

El susodicho se volteó, acudiendo al llamado; e inmediatamente sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, un beso algo rápido, un beso que parecía de despedida. Luego de eso, perplejo, ninguno articuló palabra, solo una mirada intensa; una mirada distinta a cualquier otra.

"¿Quieres salir a pasear?" Le ofreció el Winchester.

"... ¿Para qué?"

"Vamos, será divertido."

"Pero no entiendo por qué..." No pudo evitarlo más, lo agarraron por el brazo y llevaron hasta la puerta que daba a la calle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

**Si sé lo qe están pensando... actualicé por fin este fic, aleluya! xd  
><strong>

**Como ven volvio con TODO pero con TODO ajajaj ustedes saben lo que me cuesta actualizar este porque siempre me quedo pegada en alguna parte, pero menos mal que aun me dura la inspiración :I  
><strong>

**No sé si sea necesario explicar cómo es que Rafael murió asi de facil, bueno pues.. no lo sé muy bien, tenía que terminar con el de una vez pues ya me había aburrido ,_,  
><strong>

**En fin, como siempre, saludos a los fans y espero de verdad que para la próxima no me demore tanto (recen XD); se los aprecia mucho :)  
><strong>

**Y como he estado promulgando en todos mis fics: anímense a comentar, no les cuesta nada y me hacen feliz...  
><strong>

**Con amor, Nathu.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Un día inolvidable.**

Pero aquí faltaba algo, un hombre viejo que se había perdido en la inmensidad de problemas que aquejaban a los Winchester: Bobby.

Bobby recién llegaba de su largo viaje al supermercado, había aprovechado la ocasión para llenar de provisiones su casa, tuvo que quitar y llevar todas las cosas de sus queridos Sam y Dean al nuevo departamento, que ocupaban desde hacía un día; para protegerse de posibles ataques demoniacos, angelicales, monstruosos, etc.

Tocó entonces la puerta, pero nadie contestó, esperó, y nada.

"¿Qué diablos andan haciendo estos tontos?" Pensó, mientras intentaba mirar por la escotilla.

Volvió a tocar, esta vez con más fuerza, lo mismo: nadie contestó.

"Maldición..." "¡Sam! ¡Dean! ¡Abran la maldita puerta!" Exclamó finalmente Bobby.

Mientras tanto, Castiel y Dean caminaban por la calle, Cas se mostraba incómodo.

"Esto es... peligroso." Dijo.

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Si acabamos de derrotar a Rafael!" Le contesta Dean.

"¿Crees que así nada más la Guerra Civil acabará? Todavía quedan muchos de sus seguidores por ahí."

"No te alarmes, es tu último dia."

"No estoy seguro si moriré, Dean."

"Tampoco si sobrevivirás, por eso..." El ángel sintió como la mano del ex-cazador se apretaba más y más al rededor de su brazo. "No te separes de mí."

Después de cerca de 10 minutos caminando por las calles sin rumbo alguno, con el resto de las personas mirándoles con una gran interrogante en sus caras, el ojiazul habló.

"Creí que no te gustaba que me acercara tanto a tí."

"¿Te refieres al espacio personal?"

"Sí..."

"Olvida eso por ahora... lo que de verdad importa es que disfrutes tu última estadía aquí." Su mirada se volvió seria.

"Dean... volvamos, Sam está ahí solo y..."

"No te preocupes por él, ahora solo estamos tu y yo ¿vale?"

"Vale, pero..."

"Nada de peros." Lo arrastró hasta un bar cercano.

"Dean, este lugar... ¿no recuerdas la última vez?"

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, tu quédate cerca de mí. Voy a pedir un par de copas." Dean pidió varias copas a lo largo de la tarde, terminando un poco borracho, por lo que su acompañante podía percibir.

"Estás borracho..." Espetó Castiel.

"¿Eso crees?" Sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro de manera fraternal.

"Esto está mal, regresemos." Alzó una mano en intento de tocarle la frente y teletransportarlo de vuelta al departamento, pero él lo detuvo.

"Hey, no. ¡Acabamos de llegar!" Se puso de pie y una vez más lo arrastró, esta vez con un brazo en su espalda.

Llegaron hasta un punto oscuro en el bar, un punto vacío.

"Sabes, nunca te había agradecido por sacarme del infierno aquella vez."

"Era mi deber... no tienes por qué agradecermelo."

"En serio, tio." Soltó una risita. "Eres un buen tipo, siento haber intentado alejarte de nosotros."

"Creo que eso ya ha quedado claro, me ayudaste... me estás ayudando en esto."

"Te estoy ayudando porque me gustas, hombre. Eres como..." Se quedó un buen rato dubitativo.

"Soy tu protector."

"No, eres..." Se le acercó peligrosamente, juntando su nariz con la del ojiazul.

"¿Dean?" El ángel podría asegurar que sería besado una vez más, pero no fue así.

Lo único que recibió fue un cálido abrazo, llenándolo de felicidad interna por alguna razón. Estaba seguro de tener sentimientos por el ex-cazador, pero le era imposible revelarlos ya que estaría arriesgando su condición de ángel.

"Eres mucho más que un simple protector, eres mi amigo y yo te..." Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Cas. "No sé que estoy sintiendo exactamente, tio, pero creo que..." Empezó a buscar su boca a ciegas.

Obviamente ya se habían besado, pero esta vez fue un beso fogoso, algo que Castiel nunca había sentido antes. Aquello comenzó con un roce de labios -y narices-, en ese preciso momento, cuando Dean localizó ese lugar en la cara de su acompañante, decidió arrasar completamente con él. El ángel estaba asustado de abrir la boca para dejarle entrar, pese a toda la insistencia del rubio para lograrlo.

Su resistencia iba bien, hasta que un tenue dolor invadió su labio inferior, el ex-cazador le había mordido, lo que lo obligó a abrir la boca. Satisfecho con lo sucedido, Dean se abrió paso en las entrañas del ojiazul, buscando desesperadamente su lengua.

La sensación que esto provocaba en el ángel no lo enfadaba para nada, se sentía en las nubes. Sin embargo ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué lo besaba, de nuevo? claramente esa era una de las formas de mostrar afecto, pero normalmente se daba entre machos y hembras.

Sacudió su mente interamente y decidió aprovechar esa instancia para devolverlos inmediatamente de vuelta al departamento, las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado extrañas.

Se hallaron en una de las habitaciones, el ex-cazador no podía recordar de quien; aún estaba con la boca pegada a Cas, no obstante una vez notó el cambio de ambiente se separó lentamente. La pasión con la que lo había besado quedó evidenciada en el hilo de saliva que ahora los unía, y el calor intenso recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Inmediatamente, el ojiazul fue en búsqueda de Sam, quien yacía aún plácidamente dormido en el sillón. Para su sorpresa, no estaba solo, en la cocina se encontraba Bobby. Éste lo miró fijamente, mientras veía al otro Winchester emerger de una de las puertas.

"¿Me pueden explicar qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?" Habló al fin el viejo.

"¿Cómo entraste?" Dean frunció el ceño.

"Derribé la puerta."

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

"Hum... bueno... estábamos en la Guerra Civil con Sam, y Cas. El asunto es que Baltazhar lo puso a dormir." Señaló a su hermano. "Y cuando despierte, Cas va a intentar sacarle a Lucifer."

"Ya veo." Bobby caminó hacia el montón de bolsas y maletas que puso en el suelo, cerca del sillón. "Les traje el resto de sus pertenencias."

"Gracias."

"¿Estás bien? Pareces... borracho."

"Está borracho." Afirmó Castiel.

Dean hizo un gesto de enfado, y se llevó la mano a la frente, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

"Por dios, Dean. Mejor ve a descansar para que se te quite."

"Si. Tienes razón." Se devolvió a la habitación, seguido por Cas.

"No... no es necesario que me sigas."

"Yo... sentí que debo hacerlo." Se apoyó en una pared, mirando al ex-cazador tomando lugar en la cama.

Pasó media hora, todo era silencioso, al parecer Bobby ya se había largado, el ángel continuaba en el mismo sitio.

"Cas, ven." Lo llamó Dean, rompiendo el silencio.

El ojiazul se acercó a la cama.

"Acuéstate."

Ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

"Acuéstate junto a mí, vamos."

Algo confundido aún, siguió esa instrucción, acostándose boca arriba al lado del Winchester. Acto seguido, el rubio soltó un suspiro e inmediatamente se subió arriba del ángel para atacarlo a besos.

Castiel se aferró a las sábanas ante aquel repentino ataque, intentando safarse, sin resultado alguno pues el cuerpo de Dean era bastante pesado. Inocentemente se dejó quitar la corbata y la camisa hasta darse cuenta que aquello no iba por muy buen camino.

"Dean... detente. Esto no está bien."

"Sólo déjate llevar." En ese mismo instante, Dean tocó el lugar más sensible entre las piernas del ojiazul, logrando sacarle un gemido en voz baja.

Ciertamente, Dean había sufrido una especie de violación por parte del falso Cas creado en forma de ilusión por Gabriel, no le había gustado para nada, no obstante en ese momento no recordaba ese episodio en lo absoluto y sólo estaba enfocado en asegurarle a su amigo el mejor día de todos antes de que pusiera su vida en peligro. Debía admitir que el alcohol estaba haciendo gran parte del trabajo, pero la otra parte la hacían sus sentimientos.

Comenzó a pasar su lengua sobre la suave piel del ángel, ésta tenía un gusto dulce, más dulce de lo que habría imaginado.

"Dean..." El pobre Castiel todavía intentaba oponer resistencia, sabía que eso no estaba para nada bien, sucumbir ante los placeres de la raza humana para los ángeles estaba prohibido. "Podría... podría perder mi Gracia, Dean." El rubio pareció no prestar atención a esas palabras, su juego no se detenía; su lengua ahora comenzaba a dar un largo paseo por el torso delicado de Castiel.

El ojiazul usó sus últimas fuerzas para intentar quitárselo de encima y para lástima de Dean, lo logró.

El rubio cayó de bruces al suelo, y lo último que pudo ver de su ángel guardián ese día fue esa cara serena vuelta un desastre, lo miraba con terror y tristeza al mismo tiempo; respiraba muy agitadamente, tenía el cabello desordenado y las mejillas rojas. Eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a admirar antes de verlo desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

A pesar de ese vergonzoso episodio, a pesar de que ahora Cas se sentía sucio, vagando por un lugar completamente desconocido -su desesperación lo llevó a teletransportarse a un sitio aleatorio- se repetía una y otra vez en su mente...

"Si no fuera un ángel... te hubiese dejado amarme, Dean." Sus pasos se hacían lentos y torpes a medida que caminaba. "Pero tengo que..." sus pies cedieron, y su cabeza también, se había desmayado.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa (:<strong>

**Uf, de verdad me divertí escribiendo esto, me costó bastante avanzar en las últimas escenas, supongo que deben estárselo imaginando ya XD  
><strong>

**No quise que Dean violase al pobre Cassie, conociéndolo esa es la forma en la que el actuaría... espero no estarme equivocando. ¿Habrá perdido su Gracia? ¿Podrá salvar a Sam? Será mejor que Sammy despierte pronto!  
>No os voy a emocionar tanto para que tratéis de ser pacientes para con el siguiente episodio, en estos momentos estoy de vacaciones y me durarán como 10 días más, y de verdad espero poder publicar otro episodio más antes de que se me terminen!<strong>**  
><strong>

**Sin mucho más que decir me despido como siempre esperando que hayan disfrutado del capi y mandándole cálidos saludos a los fans que sé que son pocos pero con tal de tener aunque sea uno soy feliz (:  
><strong>

**Anímense a comentar! no les cuesta nada, en cambio le regalan una sonrisa a su estimada escritora!  
><strong>

**P.D: Dije que habría lemon... no se desesperen, sí lo habrá .. y con eso me aseguro una entrada al Infierno si o sí ajajaj.  
><strong>

**Con amor, Nathu.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Perdido.**

Ya había amanecido, y Dean se despertaba de golpe. No podía recordar nada de la noche anterior pero la primera cosa que golpeó sus pensamientos fue: Castiel. Se puso en pie rápidamente y empezó a buscarlo en la habitación, ni su hermano se encontraba ahí. Salió al comedor, para ver a Sam sentado masticando algo con su laptop en frente.

"Sam." Lo saludó, mientras que éste se volteó.

"Buenos Días."

"¿Dónde está Cas?"

"¿Cas? Hace bastante rato que no lo veo..."

"Cas... sal de donde estés..."

Se oyó un aleteo, pero no era quien ellos estaban esperando...

"Castiel ha perdido su gracia." Era Baltazhar.

"¿¡Qué!?" Exclamó Dean.

"Como lo escuchaste, tu angelito ha perdido su gracia. No me digas que..."

"¿Pero... cómo?" Dijo Sam.

"Según lo que me ha dicho, tal parece que tú y él se divirtieron bastante anoche." Se dirigió a Dean, quien frunció el ceño en confusión, seguido por una mirada de su hermano.

"Yo no... ¡No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche!" Se excusó rapidamente.

"Estabas borracho." Agregó el ángel rubio. "Como sea... será mejor que lo traigas de vuelta, no queremos que se nos muera ¿O si?"

"No entiendo... Cas perdió su gracia, porque Dean lo intentó con el anoche?" Continuó el menor de los Winchester.

"Exacto."

El castaño tuvo que contener la risa.

"¿Donde está?" Preguntó Dean.

"Se ha perdido en el bosque, desmayado."

"... ¿Puedes llevarme hacia él?"

"De echo, a eso venía." Le ofreció su hombro, Dean lo tomó inmediatamente y desaparecieron ante los ojos de Sam.

"¿Lo ves?" Castiel estaba tirado en el suelo, con una mueca de dolor.

"¡Cas!" El ex-cazador intentó despertarlo, pero estaba casi completamente inmóvil.

"Súbelo y vámonos." Ordenó Baltazhar.

Dean lanzó un respingo y se las arregló para subir al ángel a su espalda, y tras un gran esfuerzo por parte del otro ángel, estuvieron de vuelta en casa en un dos por tres. El rubio pareció no poder sostener a Castiel, por lo que cayó de bruces en el suelo.

"¿Que pasa? ¿No has estado haciendo pesas ultimamente?" Se burló Baltazhar.

"Cas... está muy pesado..." Dijo Dean entre quejidos.

Sam lo ayudó a levantarse y ambos pusieron al infortunado Castiel en el sillón una vez más.

"Tu novio si que da problemas ¿eh?" Habló el castaño, recibiendo un insulto.

"Dean..." Masculló Cas, con cierto dolor en su voz, haciendo saltar del asiento al ex-cazador.

"Entonces... ¿cómo le devolvemos su 'gracia'?" Dijo Sam con desinterés.

"Simple, hay que encontrarla."

Sam puso una cara molesta, desde que había logrado convencer a su hermano de dejar la vida de Cazadores su vida no pudo haber cambiado para otra cosa que no hubiera sido para bien, pero gracias a Cas... "Supongo que no puedo pelear contra el Amor..." Pensó mientras se arreglaba los mechones sueltos de su cabello "Incluso si es Amor Gay."

"Y no te olvides de mí." Una voz familiar le habló, era Lucifer, quien estaba detrás de el observándolo con malicia.

"¿Problemas en el paraíso?" Baltazhar pareció notarlo, haciéndoselo notar a Dean tambien, ya que estaba perdido en la cara de Cas.

"¡Es cierto! Cas tiene que sacarle a Lucifer... pero..." Volvió su mirada al ángel.

"Vamos." Tratando de ignorar a Lucifer, el castaño agarró toda su determinación en el asunto; si eso haría a su hermano feliz...

"Tendremos que caminar, ya he gastado suficiente energía."

"Está bien." Sam se ajustó la chaqueta, y salieron del Departamento.

Dean, ahora a solas con Castiel, aprovechó el momento para intentar hablarle.

"Por favor, resiste, Cas..." Intentó levantarlo, pero solo lo logró un poco, y solo le sirvió para verificar que su cuerpo estaba completamente lacio y sin vida; pero con esa cara de dolor aún plasmada en su cara. "No te me mueras, no ahora... lo que sea que te haya hecho anoche, lo siento." Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del ángel, logró escuchar los latidos de su corazón, eran rápidos y muy pesados; la cosa no andaba para nada bien. Estaba perdiendo todos sus poderes... y probablemente los recuerdos. "No me olvides, aunque dejes de ser un ángel, aunque ya no puedas protegerme..." La desesperación y la tristeza lo llenaron, "No llores, Dean, eso no es de chicos..." Se repetía a si mismo mientras veía escapársele la vida, mientras el reloj avanzaba y el tiempo se hacía mas y más pequeño. "Date prisa, Sam...".

" No... fue... tu... culpa." Castiel habló otra vez.

"¿Cas?"

"Si sigo siendo... un ángel... no podremos estar... juntos. Los ángeles... no podemos... sentir."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo sé que puedes sentir."

"Por eso... estoy perdiendo... mi gracia." En ese momento, una sombra oscura lo rodeó, eran sus alas, pero Dean pudo notar que estaban perdiendo sus plumas, una a una se desvanecían e intentó tocarlas, sacando un leve quejido de la boca del ángel.

"Si pierdes tu gracia, me vas a olvidar... ¿vas a olvidar todo sobre el tiempo que fuiste un ángel?"

"Nunca... te olvidaría."

Eso fue demasiado para que el ex-cazador pudiera contenerlo, gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

"¡No te mueras, joder!"

"¿M... Morir?" Volvió a quejarse, esta vez de una manera que retumbó en toda la sala.

"Si pierdes tu gracia no serás el mismo, no serás Castiel nunca más..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (:<strong>

**Como vieron en la actualización de mi otro Destiel ("Can't Remember") ¡HE VUELTO! y mucho más recargada c:  
><strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y espero haberlos echo llorar (? trataré de actualizar más seguido ahora que tengo mucho más tiempo libre! y... les gustó el nuevo episodio de ayer? No pienso esperar dos malditas semanas para el próximo..  
><strong>

**COMENTEN, DENME SUGERENCIAS (POR PM) y demás...  
><strong>

**Con amor, Nathu.  
><strong>


End file.
